Soul of Innocence
by keemew2
Summary: Story on hold for revizing, sorry folks. Just trying to make the thing better for ya. Not to sure how long it will take, hopefully not to long.
1. Default Chapter

Keemew2: Okay, This is new for me so be nice. I don't own Sailor moon nor do I own Gundam wing.

IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By the way, Age's: Inner's, 17-Haruka&Michiru, 24-Pilots, 17.

I don't think I need to say how old Setsuna is. But she _does_ look 27 _still. _^-^ And Hotaru and Rini are the abut 14

Souls of Innocence

G

CH. 1-The beginning

A baby was being brought to its mother and father who were in the waiting room to see it.

"Congratulations," the nurse said, "Another girl." The mother looked at the child, then looked at her husband. "She's beautiful, as always." He said

"She's the last one."

"What was that?" 

"She's the last one."

"I thought you wanted a boy next." He asked her confused

"I do." He looked at her and realized what she meant.

"NO!" she looked at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"I need to do this. I have wanted to do this for years. Ever since I was a little girl. Please."

"You could die along with the baby." He said

"Please, I need to do this." He looked at her again

"Fine." He stroked her White blond hair; "I can't deny you this forever. " Just please be careful." As they hugged a pair of guardians watched from a Temporal Window.

"Is she going to die?" The shorter of the two asked, her violet eyes staring at the couple. The taller one looked down at the smaller, her crimson eyes catching the light.

"Yes. I'm afraid she will."

"And the baby?" 

"No. We can't let that happen. He is the futures hope." She lifted her staff to the window and closed it. Come, we must go to Elision now."

"Alright." They headed towards a thresh hold and the taller one touched her staff to it. A portal opened. As the two stepped through, they were hit with a sudden rush of negative energy. They felt loneliness and dispair. Feeling this they knew that it was to late, just as they new it should be. As they looked around, they saw what they expected, though it still brought tears to their eyes. What was once a beautiful garden, the type one would dream as Eden, was now a withered land of dying beauty. They looked around again and found what… who…they were looking for. A group of girls were standing around in a loose circle looking at the ground. As they approached a sandy hared woman looked up.

"Pluto, Saturn! What is going on!" she didn't look too happy.

"Events that were not foreseen. The future is being shattered, and we have only one chance to save it." Pluto replied. She looked down at the odango hared princess. She was on her knees cradling her prince on her lap, stroking his raven heir. Next to him was a young boy with hair the color of snow, and skin just as pale cradled in the arms of Venus.

"What are we going to do, What am **I** going to do?" She asked no one in particular. "What's happening?" Luna asked

"Someone is killing Helios, and without him and the golden crystal Elision will die. If Elision dies earth and Darien will die as Well." Saturn said. All heads turned to the two guardian Senshi.

"How do we keep this from happening." Jupiter asked, her green eyes flashing

"For that matter, Who is doing this? And why." Mars asked, Her anger showing. "I never saw anything in my visions about this."

"It has to do with an evil beyond that of Crystal Tokyo by at least 4000 years." They looked at Pluto, "The only way to save Darien and Helios is to take Helios and put him somewhere else. However, it will only be his soul. Also he will have to share the body with another soul. This body will be his protection, and Helios' sole will guide him. However, I'm afraid you will have to go to this future as well, because the body I put him in is in danger as well. I can't explain everything now though. There isn't enough time, I must hurry before they all die." With that said Saturn touched her glave to the boy and his body turned into a ball of light. Pluto received it; she then took a golden crystal from the orb and gave it to Hotaru.

"You will have to place the golden crystal in Mamoru. It will help him while Helios is separated, and the earth will feel as if Helios has returned. It should also react to the body I put Helios in."

With that, she stepped through the portal again.

Pluto once again watched the man, only this time he had no wife. This time he sat next to an incubator with a small baby in it. The doctor came out and the father immediately stood up.

"Will he be okay?" He asked anxiously, the doctor looked at him.

"I'm afraid we don't know for certain. He is after all a preemie by three months, and since his mother died during delivery, well, I'm afraid we just can't be certain." With that said he checked the babies monitor and left. Pluto changed her appearance to look like a nurse and walked in, hiding Helios' soul in her pocket. She went over to the man and rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Your son will be just fine." She said to him

"But the doctor said…"

"I know. Shh, you need some rest now." She gently massaged a pressure point that lulled him to sleep. He slumped down in his chair.

"Okay Helios," she said taking the orb out of her pocket, "Let me aquatint you with a friend." She walked over to the incubator and looked intently at it. She could see a faint aura of darkness around the child slowly suffocating him. "So, they found you already. This should help you little one." She said lifting Helios' soul to the incubator. "I need two to be safe." She said as the soul drifted into the incubator and wrapped around him. When that happened the dark shroud around the baby disappeared and a soft yellow glow took it's place sinking into the skin. "There you are little one. We'll be watching you. Take care." She walked back to the portal and stepped through.

Pluto returned just in time to see Mamaru wake up.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Sailor moon yelled flinging herself onto him.

"Please princess," Pluto said as she got closer, "You will have to be careful with Mamaru, he is still weak. 

"Would you care to tell us what's happening now?" Mars asked.

"That is why I'm hear now." She replied. "Come with me to the time chamber." She walked to the portal which was still open, the others following. After they were situated in the chamber Pluto started talking again.

"Crystal Tokyo ends 1000 years after it began, another 4000 years go by and people think of it as a legend. They have people living in space on stations called colonies. No one believes the old stories of youma's and Senshi. And the problem with that is a new evil. It want's to destroy the world again, but this time there are no Senshi to protect it. You need to find the person I put Helios' soul in. He is in danger because he is the last Born bloodline of the moon kingdom. Also I'm sure they know I put Helios' soul in the boy. No one knows this, not even him. But they do. In fact they knew from the start."

"You mean you out Helios' in a body that the bad guy's are after and left him in danger?" Venus asked

"He is fine. I know that they will be keeping any and all attacks to a minimum for precautions. Basically anything that happens will look like an accident."

"So he'll be accident prone until we get there? Just how old will he be?"

"17."

"Okay, let me get this straight." Jupiter said. "We need to go 6000 years in the future to a world that thinks impending doom is an inter galactic war with the colonies they set up. And they think the moon kingdom is a myth, no less! To save it from an evil they don't believe in and keep the last of the moon kingdoms bloodline, who happens to be accident prone, out of danger?"

"That about sums it up." She replied

"Been there, done that. Piece of cake. Well, sort of."

"Am I supposed to be offended by that remark?" the gold and silver haired princess asked

"What do they think of the 20th century?" Venus asked

"Well, considering that their entire civilization is based on it, What do you think?" Artimas said

"The thousand year span of Crystal Tokyo is what they consider the lost era. No one knows what really happened then. They lost all records concerning it. Or they were destroyed. I will have to explain more much later. Now we must go to the future."

"Well, let's go everyone." Sailormoon said getting up, "I can't wait to see the future beyond Crystal Tokyo."

Keemew2: End. Hope ya like! Umm… G-boys are in the next chapter. I will put Rini in here, MUCH later. It gonna be good!


	2. The Dream.

Keemew2:Next chap. Hope ya like. Oh, and this is not a Yaoi fic. Sorry to those who like to make 3/4 2/1 1/4 e.t.c. Those fic's are enjoyable, I just don't write them, unless it was in the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. (looks around for Vultures, sees them flying around with there law suits and briefcases.) Rat's. I don't own Quatre and co. either. Rat's. (Shakes fist at sky screaming about death to all lawyers.)

Souls of Innocence

Ch. 2-The Dream

G

Quatre was floating in the liquid black darkness. He didn't know how long he had been there, but he new he no longer had the fever.

"Baba." The voice of Tenshi, the presence that came to him always, since before he could remember called out. He felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw a pair of silver eyes looking at him with the type of affection only his sisters gave him, well, the ones he has met anyway. He didn't know her real name, so he used the Japanese word for Angle. It fit.

"Baba, you really need to wake up now."

"I'm not sure how." He said, "I I've really been trying. It's really hard to."

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of that now. Just follow this light." A yellow orb come up to him. He recognized this light, he had seen it somewhere before. It was as if another presence was with him. That he recognized. That feeling was constantly with him, as if another person lived in him to keep him company. That was why me was never really lonely. So, putting his trust in Tenshi and the orb he headed out. He had no reason to not to. Whenever he had dreams about his past sins she always calmed him, saying something about him being the victim of evil. He just figured she meant his unstable mind. It still didn't make sense. But still, her maternal actions convinced him that she was some sort of Tenshi sent to protect him. Well, something like that anyway.

As he walked down the path he slowly closed his eyes. When he opened them again he heard voices.

"Hey, he's waking up."

"Man, 'bout time. He's been out of it for days."

"It's not his fault. He had a fever."

"Yes it is. Only those who are weak get sick, that's why we are not."

"Well, why are **you** here then?"

"All of you just SHUT UP!"

Quatre turned his head to the left, the familiar voice catching his attention. Trowa had replaced his usually stoic manner with an angry glare, Shocking them to silence.

Iria walked over to her little brother and placed her hand on his head, then felt his pulse.

"Well now. That was rather sudden." She replied, "Usually when someone throws a fever it's a gradual decline, but you actually threw it."  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, when your fever was at it's peak it suddenly disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah. It suddenly went away. Don't ask me to explain, because I can't."

"Well, How long have I been out.?"

"Hmm, three days. Do me a favor and next time you have pneumonia tell someone." She said. He could tell she wasn't to happy., "Maybe next time you won't pass out in the living room and lay in a bed delirious for three days."

"Sorry." He smiled meekly at her, "It's just I had a lot of work to do and you were all so busy, I didn't want to be a bother. Was I really out for three days?"

Iria was looking at him like he was crazy.

"What gave you the ridiculous idea that you would be bothering someone?!"

"I dunno." He whispered blushing at how stupid that sounded right now. "Guess I wasn't thinking. Sorry."

Well anyway, yeah. Three days."

"You had us all worried!" Duo spoke up."

"Not all of us." Wufei said with a snort.

"Whater' yeh doin' here then?" Duo asked

Quatre noticed all the pilots in his room, including Rashid and Iria.

"I'm checking to see if Winner is stronger then he seems. I wanted to know if he would survive or not. He has had a lot of close calls lately."

"So you **were** worried about him." Duo said antagonizingly

"Don't be a fool. It was just curiosity. And I was paying respect to my host. He **is** letting me stay here after all."

"Yeah, sure."

"Master Quatre does NOT need to hear your squabbles right now, so either shut up or please leave now." Rashid said suddenly. The two immediately shut up.

"You know, Quatre," Heero said mono-tonelessly, Wufei is right. You have been cutting it awfully close lately. I think it's a little strange."

"It's your imagination Heero." Quatre said, "Besides, I'm accident prone anyway. I have always been that way."

"Hn."

"Well, I better take a shower now. I have a lot of work to catch up on." But as he started to get up Iria and Trowa immediately pushed him back down.

"Not so fast little brother." She replied, "You aren't going anywhere today. The last thing I want is for you to get sick again." She noticed him looking around the room. "And I wouldn't suggest trying anything sneaky either. If you do I will personally Tie you up, and prolong your stay in bed."

Quatre blushed. She knew him too well. After she awoke from her short coma he'd put her in, she had stayed with him, and during her stay she showed just how much she cared for him by acting like, what he figured, a mother.

"Yes Iria."

He knew that agreeing with her was the only solution to this. He also knew he wasn't going to get out of here unless he went out the two story window, which was probably locked or nailed shut. Then again, there was the bathroom that linked Heero's room with his…

"Fine. You win, but could you at least send down the paper work I need to catch up on?" Iria lost her patience.

"What don't you under stand about taking it easy Quatre! Geeze, your turning into father! You're stressing yourself to hard! NO paper work or anything for the next two day's! Got it?"

"Iria, I need to get this work done. It's important. I don't have time to be sick. I mean, who else is going to run things. Who's going to do the…" Trowa immediately bent down and whispered something in Quatre's ear. He turned to Trowa, "You wouldn't!"

Trowa nodded, a slight smile crossing his lips.

"S-sorry Iria. I'll leave work alone for now." Trowa sat back with a small grin on his face while Quatre shot him a slight menacing glare. Though it didn't look right on his face. Watching the exchange, Duo made a mental note to ask /nag/ Q-man about the exchange between the two best friends later. Dou saw the glowering young man cross his arms. He chuckled a little at his friends annoyance and received a steely glare from Quatre.

"Well," Iria spoke up. "It's time for all of you to leave. He needs his rest."

"REST? He's been resting for three days!" Dou said 

"Nooo, he's been **sick** for three days. His body was fighting the fever. Now, he needs to get his energy back." Dou stared blankly at her.

"Yeah whatever." He said putting his arms behind his head. "You're the doc, Doc."

"Hmm. Out. All of you." She said ushering them all out. She looked over her shoulder at her brother and saw Trowa still standing next to the bed, arms crossed, eyes closed, standing against the wall. Rolling her eyes she walked to him grabbed his arm and drug him to the door. Quatre watched in amusement and grinned when his friend was literally pushed into the hall.

"Get some rest." Iria said looking over her shoulder again. "But don't go to sleep. You've had enough of that for now. I'm sending Abdual up with some food for you. I will be up again in a little while to check on you again, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Iria." After his sister left he threw the blanket off and got up.

"Let's see if I really am a prisoner" He thought. He walked to the window and felt the edges. 'Wow. She **didn't** nail it. I thought for sure she would've.' He was about to open the window when he noticed a cross bar on it. 'no wonder she didn't nail it shut. She blocked it." He turned around to head to the bathroom when a wave of dizziness over took him. He grabbed hold of the bed post and sat down slowly. 'Maybe she was right. I do need some rest.' Slowly he got back under the covers of his bed. 'I hate it when Iria is right." He thought as the door opened. Abdual came in with a tray. It had a bowl and a cup on it."

"Master Quatre." He said entering, "Your sister told me to bring this to you." He walked over to the bed and set it down next to him. "I'm really glad to see you doing better, We were all worried. I wish I could stay a bit but Iria explicitly told me not to bother you. After your done eating she's coming in so expect her in fifteen minutes."

"Figures. Well, see you later than. Thanks." He said as Abdual left. "Let's see… Chicken soup. An old American classic, And this," He thought smelling the tea, "Ginseng? And honey? Must be Wuffei's Idea.' He took a sip, "Ugh! That's strong! He must have made it himself. I'm honored." He thought dryly. 

Wufei had been trying hard not to insult Quatre too much lately. Since he didn't have home to go to Quatre had offered him shelter, kinda like a safehouse resort. Heero was offered the same. Both excepted his kind offer.

Fifteen minutes later Iria came in, as expected. Quatre hadn't finished his food so she was slightly disappointed. She told him to finish, then get some sleep.

Quatre sat there for about five minutes when the bathroom door suddenly opened. Dou came in and sat on the bed.

"So… Tell the truth now, WHY didn't you tell any one that you were sick?"

"You are not supposed to be in hear." Quatre replied, annoyed that Duo was once again sticking his nose in other business.

"If I was Trowa you wouldn't mind."

"Excuse me? 1) He's my best friend. 2) He doesn't stick his nose where it doesn't belong. I sure hope you were not implying anything."

"Course not!" He said casually, "Well, out with it now."

"That was the truth. I was busy with work. The other part was just a lame excuse."

"Good. Now, tell me what Trowa said!"

"NO!"

"Awe, come on. Please?"

"What do you think he said?"

"The only thing that comes to mind is…" He trailed off as he thought. "NO! He didn't! Did he actually threaten to bring Catharine over?"

"Yes."

"OH MAN! He must be worried."

"Yeah. She still hates me for what I did to Trowa and every time she sees me she does **something** to make me feel unwelcome. Even in my own home!"

"Ya know, She is the ONLY person I know that doesn't like you. Well, besides the chick who stabbed you. I don't know HOW you do it, butt you never seem to make enemies, well except for the organizations like OZ that we put out of commission, but other than that, people like you. Even those two idiots that live hear, they just don't admit to liking any body."

"Dorothy doesn't hate me. She was confused. Remember, we are business partners now."

"Oh yeah."

Just then the door opened and Rashid stepped in. He saw Duo and frowned.

"Uh… Hi Rashid!" Dou said before bolting out the bathroom door and Heero's room

The senshi stepped through the portal and arrived in a darkened ally.

"Well. Now what?" Sailor moon asked

"Well, first you should detransform." Pluto said "It would be best if we used our alter ego's hear." The girls looked at one another and detransformed.

"Okay, now what?" Usagi asked again

"Well, I think we should find your descendant now." Setsuna said

"Okay!" Usagi said, suddenly a thought struck her, "Hey! Wait a minute! Where am I?"

"What?" Rei asked

"Cosmos! Where is sailor Cosmos! If I become a goddess, Where am I?" All eyes turn to Setsuna.

"That is what I was Hoping you would wait till later to ask. I don't know. I brought us to this time and place because the future abruptly ends hear. Or rather tomorrow. I don't know why, and I don't know why Cosmos isn't doing anything. I think something happened to her. I'm not sure."

"Great!" Minako said sarcastically, "We gotta fight something a Goddess couldn't defeat!"

"Hey!" The golden silver danged princess said, "Who says I couldn't defeat him! For all you know I was caught by surprise!" She said defensively

"Enough you two!" Rei shouted "We have to find that descendant of yours. Kami knows he'll be exactly like you!"

"All right, let's go now, please?" Mamoru said

"Yes, let's."

After stepping out of the ally they all stared.

"Uhh… Where are we." Mamo asked

"Uhh… to tell the truth, I'm not to sure. I've never been hear before." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, we could always ask for directions."

Quatre was in battle once again. He knew it was a dream. He knew what was going to happen. But he didn't know how to stop it. This dream took control of everything. He hatted it.

All the pilots were in there gundams. They got out and met the girls. The angels he saw every dream. Each angel was different, one even looked like Tenshi. But there was one angel that captured his attention the most. Her presence was foreboding yet it brought him peace to see her. The raven black hair that adorned her face clashed beautifully with her pale features, with the most beautiful violet eyes that he ever saw adding to her rare and deadly beauty. What he didn't understand was why she seemed so deadly to him and so real. She was just a vision that came to his dreams every so often. But lately the visions have become more real, and dangerous. And this, he knew was no exception. They fought, as they always did. Then one by one each fell, till he was the only one left. That was not good. That was when The pain started. All he knew was a hand grabbing his throat. Then the pain. He never knew his attacker, never knew what was being done, all he knew was that it wasn't good. Each night he had the dream, as it became more real, he would think more and more that it was real.

This time made him sure. This time the dream didn't end. This time he fell forwards, rolling over in time to see the orb and a crystal. Both of which were destroyed in a puff. The next thing he knew, Tenshi was standing over him.

"Baba, I have something to tell you." Her and Quatre were now seated on a bench that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I won't be seeing you in your dreams anymore."

"Why?" He asked, stunned. She had been there ever since he could remember, why leave now?

"Those dreams of yours, they aren't dreams. They're visions. I can't tell you a hole lot, but…" She trailed off, "I am too weak to visit anymore, it's complicated, but you will understand soon. I have done all I could to protect you. The last battle drained me."

"What are you talking about?" He was confused. His dream angel made no sense.

"Let me just tell you that I'm proud of the person you are. And … ask your sisters about… About Quatrina Winner. Ask for the truth about yourself." She was crying now, her tears were like crystallized silver.

"Before you go…" Quatre started but stopped. "Tell me your name."

She looked at him with the sad soft look that he recognized as regret. I wish I could, but, I can't. You must get you information from them. I can only tell you that even though you're not, I hold you in my heart as my son." After she said that she disappeared in a slow scattering of crystal lights. He looked at where she was and questioned her last word. "Son?"

Keemew2: Well, that's done! Hope you like it. Review Okay? You can flame if you want, it's called constructive criticism. I wont print the next chapter till then. Oh, and I'm sorry if you don't like my piarings. I already have them planned out.


	3. The Meeting

Keemew2: I'll explain now. I am a dramatic person at heart. What I write has a lot of drama. I will try to make this good, but no promises. I'm also usually a stickler for detail. Readers are forewarned.

Also, I… Don't… own… G-G-G-Gundam W-w-w-wi-ing. Waah! Nor do I own sialor Moon. If I did, I would not let the American animators butcher it like they did. THAT is a crime. Sue them, not me.

When Quatre awoke he was greeted a pair of concernd eyes. After focusing he recognized the face of Heero. It was dark, but his face was still destinguishable.

"Heero? What are you doing here."

"Are you alright?" he asked in his usual monotone

"Yes, why?"

"I heard you scream. When I tried to wake you, I couldn't. I was just about to get Rashid and Iria, when you woke up."

Oh. I cried out?" He could still feel the lingering mental pain.

"Yes."

"This was the first. I don't usually scream." He said, then, audible only to himself he said "That just shows how real it all is." Heero heard none theless.

"What are you talking about?" Heero sat down in a chair next to the bed and picked his gun up off the floor, putting it away. This didn't go unnoticed by Quatre.

"Just a draem." He said, or rather lied.

"I never heard of a dream making someone scream like that." Heero replied

"People scream during nightmars all the time."

"Yes, but not like that. I know that scream. I made it myself a long time ago. You were expearencing real physical pain."

"All right, it was more of a vision." Heero looked at him for a moment.

"I didn't know you had visions."

"I don't. At least not before. And this was more than a vision. Heero?"

"Yes?"

"Can you have an open mind for a minute?"

"Hn?"

Quatre proceeded to tell him about the dream.

"And you beleave this dream angle of yors?"

"I have no reason not to. She's been there for me since before I can remember."

"Well then, let's just see what transpires."

As Heero walked back to his room he thought about what Quatre had said. He wasn't sure he should believe what he said, but Quatre was different. He almost wanted to believe him. Maybe Quatre was going crazy again. His mental stability has been questionable lately. He works too much.

Heero looked back at Quatre, his still form in the bed. 'Then again' He thought, "Quatre may be having one of those dreams that show one thing and mean another. Repetitive dreams usually mean something.' He walked back to his room and went to sleep again.

When Quatre woke up the next morning Iria was in his room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I thought about it and decided to let you out of bed to see exactly how well you really are. BUT, I asked Trowa to come over to keep an eye on you. I know he'll do it."

Quatre nodded. It was safer then arguing right now. They'd be at THAT all day.

When Iria left he got took a shower. The warm water spraying on him. It felt good, his muscles were tense from last night's dream, and the water was helping to relax them. He remembered Tenshi's words to him. In all reality, it wasn't all that strange. She looked like his mother. There was a picture of her in the main sitting room. It was above the mantle. Her and Mr. Winner had just got married. But while Tenshi had silver hair and eyes, his mother had platinum blonde hair and bluish gray eyes.

Quatre turned the water off and grabbed a towel. He had to figure out what Tenshi meant.

Duo was in the kitchen bothering the cook about breakfast again.

"How much longer?" He whined

"Listen Mr. Maxwell." The cook said, "You don't live here, but you come over every morning _expecting_ something to eat. Why?"

"You're the best cook around. Quatre always hires the best."

"Well then, if you want the best shut up and get out of my face." He shouted waving the spoon around wildly. Dou sweatdropped and left quickly. When he got to the other room Wufei had Just gotten down the stairs.

"When did you get here Maxwell?" He asked

"An hour ago." He replied simply

"Who let you in?"

"Abdual. He told me you were all upstairs and I could wait here for you."

"Well, I think Quatre is coming down soon. From what I heard his warden wants to know how well he's doing."

"Well, I'm a warden now am I?" Iria siad coming down the stairs.

"Would you rather I started calling you weak onna again?"

"No." With that she walked off.

"Why don't you call her weak woman anyway?"

"As Quatre's sister, she is hostess, I would not wish to over do things by offending her."

"Oooohh."

The doorbell rang then and Abdual who was reading the paper walked answered it. A sopping wet Trowa was standing on the steps like any other sunny after noon. As usual he had no emotion showing at all.

"Mr. Barton?" Abdual asked, "What happened?"  
Amused by his question Trowa answered, saying, "Well it's obviously raining out side. May I come in? It is awfully wet out here."  
"OH! Of course. I'll take you to a room where you can dry up." With that he took Trowa by the arm and headed off in another direction.

"He's soaked." Duo observed, "Good thing Quatre wasn't in hear. He'd have a fit if he saw Trowa sopping wet like that. He'd have a fit if he saw **anyone** like that."

"Really. I did not know that." Wuffei said sarcastically.

Duo glared at Wuffei, then grinned.

"You may not want to be rude to your host and hostess, but you sure don't mind bein mean to the guests, **Wuffy**."

"Darnit Maxwell! How many times must I tell you **not** to call me Wu-man or **Wuffy**!"

"Will you two ever learn to get along?" Iria said coming back in with a cup of tea.

"Is that a joke?" Wufei asked

"No."

"Well, as long as that Baka remains as immature as he is, I will have nothing to do with him."

"So when is Quatre coming down?" Duo said changing the subject.

"He should be down in a few minutes."

"Great! It will be nice to see him u and about!"

"I don't want the two of you to be arguing. Quatre has enough stress, he doesn't need his friends to cause more."

"Friend?" Wufei asked

"Yes Wufei, why do you think he asked you to stay with him?"

"He's nice?" 

Iria rolled her eyes and sat down.

BING! BONG!

"I got it!" Abdual said coming out of the room Trowa was in. When he opened the door he saw a group of woman, one man, and two cats standing in the rain.

"Uhh… May I help you?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes." The one with green hair said. She spoke in a thick Japanese accent. "We are hear to see the young Mr. Winner."

"Well come on out of the rain." Iria spoke up. "You are all soaked. Abdual, go get some warm robes for them, we should have plenty."

"Thank you, but we don't want to be any trouble, honestly." The girl with the odango's said.

"Nonsense, it's no… " She trailed off as she got a good look at the girl "Oh my." 

"What?"

"You- you look just like her."

"Who? Me?"

"Hey! That girl looks like Quatre!" Duo spoke up

"And mother." Iria whispered

"Excuse me? My English is little rusty, did you say mother?"

"Uhh, yeah. Look." She said pointing to the fireplace mantle. A large painting of a man and a woman on there wedding day hung there.

"It does look like you Usagi." Said a quiet voice

"That only proves we are in the right place." The previous woman said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it is rather hard to explain, but we really need to see Quatre."

"Here are the robes." Abdual said coming in with a large handful of terry cloth robes. Each one took one.

"Why do you need to see him?"

"It's important, and very hard to explain."

"What's going on?" Trowa said coming out then. 

"I don't know, but these weird people really want to talk to Quatre, and that girl their looks like him." Duo said pointing to the group.

"Hey! What's going on?" Everyone looked to the stairs and saw Quatre and Heero standing on top. Quatre was looking in confusion while Heero was looking in contempt. Then Quatre's eyes widened in recognition. "Heero. It's them." He whispered harshly. "The girls from my dream.

"Are you-"

CRASH!

Heero couldn't finish what he said because the window next to him and Quatre immediately broke pushing him over the balcony and making Quatre hit his head on the post. A strange creature that looked like a bat on some major steroids flew in and grabbed Quatre.

"QUATRE!" Iria screamed

Without even thinking twice Usagi grabbed her locket and shouted her henshin.

"MOON ETERNAL CRYSTAL MAKEUP!" The others transformed as well. Sailormoon was about to do her speech when the beast took off. 

"What? Hey! He didn't wait for the speech. He's supposed to."

"Forget the speech odango brain! He's getting away!" Sailor Mars said

"Oh! Uhh Yeah. Okay!" The girls then took off after the creature. When they got outside the monster was landing next to a woman with silver hair, setting Quatre gently on the ground. She was wearing tight leather pants and a tight leather midriff that had a low v-neck.

"Stop right there!" ESM shouted, "Unhand that young man! I am Eternal sailor moon! I fight for love and justice. I protect the innocent and vanquish the evil, and that means you! In the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

"And we are the Sailor Scouts. In the name of…"

"MARS!"

"JUPITER!"  
"VENUS!"  
"MERCURY!"  
"URANUS!"  
"NEPTUNE!"  
"SATURN!"  
"AND PLUTO!"  
"We will also punish you!"

"There is no way you can be the sailor scouts." The woman said. She had a soft voice that sounded like a silver bell. Unlike their other enemies, she did not mock them. It was a simple statement of fact.

"What? Why can't I be sailor moon?" ESM Asked

"Because. Her And her friends lived six thousand years ago."

"Well how's this for proof! MARS FIRE BLAST!" Mars said.

The woman jumped delicately up out of the way before the attack reached her.

"So, I guess you are the real scouts after all. I should have known Pluto, as keeper of time would have sensed the disturbance. Well, I must leave you for now. The princess must know of this. I will be back though." She said still the same soft voice.

"So you're not going to fight?" Jupiter asked. The woman looked at her and giggled.

"If I let my pet fight you I would surly loose him. And as for me, well, I have no reason to fight you. I wasn't expecting you guys. But I am rather glad you're here. Bye now." She disappeared and the _pet_ seemed to follow.

"Uhh…That is a first." ESM said

"You're telling me." Mars said dumfounded.

The next thing they knew two guys was running past them to the fallen boy. The girls followed, detransforming as they did.

Trowa had gotten there first and was leaning over him. 

"Is he all right Trowa?" Duo asked

"Yes. He's just unconscious."

"Hey, aren't you worried about your other friend?" Amy asked

"Huh?" Duo asked, "Oh, Heero! No. I ain't worried about a guy who set's his own leg."

"Huh?"

"Come on back and you'll see."

When they all reached the house, they heard Iria lecturing someone.

"And further more, I don't care how super human you are! Got that? I am a doctor, let me do my job!" When they entered they saw Heero standing against the wall. Arms folded, eyes closed. Iria was standing next to him. Not angry, but annoyed.

Heero looked up and saw them, "I think you should attend you're brother and stop fussing over me." He said

Iria turned around and saw Quatre. She immediately went over to her little brother, who had been set on the couch and was starting to wake up.

"Quatre?"

"Iria?" He said opening his eyes. "What happened?"

"You were attacked."

"I was? By who?"

"Not who Q-man, What. Some monster crashed through the window and shoved Heero off the stairs, grabbed you and flew off. The weird babes stopped it from taking you though."

Quatre looked at the girls.

"This is all very strange. Who are you? And why do you look like the angles in my dream?"

"Angles?" Rei asked

"That's what I call them. I have had this dream for the past two weeks. All you girls are in it."

"Oh really?" Minako asked slyly, "And what wear we all doing?"

"You all died."

"Oh."

"The worst part was watching all of you die around me." He said softly, thinking mostly about the dark angle.

"Hey, when you say all, do you mean all?" Duo asked a little hesitantly.

"Yes. All four of you as well."

"Why would you have a dream like that?"

"Well, Tenshi said it was a vision."

"Who's Tenshi?"

"Umm, well, she is the angle that lives…in my dreams."

"Dude, you know how corny that sounds?"

"Yeah, I do. That's why I never mentioned her before."

"Umm, not to interrupt, but I think someone needs to start explaining something soon." Iria said, "I for one want answers now."

"Well, I think it would be easier to start with introductions." Setsuna said

"Okay, let's do intro's." Usagi said. She turned to the group and noticed three people were missing. "Wait, where is Taru, Mamo and Ami?"

"Your other three friends are still outside." Duo said. "They never came in." 

Usagi turned to the door and saw them coming in.

"What were you guy's doing out there?"

"Getting an analysis of the area." Ami said, "That woman left a very odd spatial disruption in the surroundings where she had disappeared from. The Youma that was with her left the same spatial disruption. I was trying to analyze the details."

"Did you get any info?"

"No. I couldn't trace it. It disappears to quickly."

"Oh, uhh… okay."

"Quatre noticed Hotaru. The same Dark angle of his dream. As the three got closer, Quatre started to feel very strange. Then he started to glow faintly. Mamaru started to glow to.

"What on earth and the colonies is going on?" Iria shouted.

"Proof that we have what we are looking for." Setsuna said.

"So the golden crystal is doing this?" Mamoru asked

"I think so. No other explanation."

"Can you make it stop now?" Duo asked, "It's kinda creepy."

"I uh… well? Maybe it will go away on its own." (A/N Sweatdrops anyone?)

"This is a first." Usagi said, "Usually you know everything."

"First time for every thing?" Duo asked

"You know, we still need to do some inrto's hear." Minako said.

"Alright, I am Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide, but I never ell a lie."

"Chang Wufei."

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner, though you seem to already know that. That's Heero Yuy, and that's Trowa Barton. They don't talk much. And that is my sister Iria."

"I am Tsukino Usagi."

"Mizuno Ami."

Kino Makato."

"Hino Rei."

"Kaiou Michiru."

"Ten'ou Haruka."

"Meiou Setsuna."

Tomoe Hotaru."

"Chiba Mamoru." 

"And I am Aino Minako! The Goddess of LOVE!"

"The what?" Duo asked

"That's about as bad as Duo referring himself as Shinigami." Wufei muttered." Hotaru looked at Duo.

"You think of yourself as Shinigami?" She asked

"Yep! I am at that!"

"That is the funniest thing I ever heard. You! Shinigami!" She started giggling.

"Hey! What's so funny!"

"Nothing."

"I think it's time for some explanations now." Iria said.

"That would be the best choice." Setsuna replied, "First off I need to explain who we are. We are the reincarnated forms of the princesses of the silver Millenium."

"The what?" Setsuna proceeded to tell the long drawn out story, then about Crystal Tokyo, then about Helios' soul. "I put it in Quatre. It was the safest thing to do."

"And why should we believe you?" Heero asked.

"Because if you don't, then the world is doomed."

"Why?" Quatre asked, he and Mamo finally stopped glowing.

"Well, this new enemy is trying to destroy everything. And they think you are the key, Quatre."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because, like I said, you are supposed to be the last of the moon kingdoms blood line. The enemy knew that from the start." She left out her theory about Quatre being accident prone for now. She wasn't sure if he was. Yet.

"Well, as you can see, he has twenty-nine sisters. So he can't be the last." Iria said stiffly.

"TWENTY-NINE?" Uasgi and Minako said simultaneously.

"Is that all by the same parents?" Rei asked

"Actually, no. You see we were all born in test tubes. Woman can't have children without problems where we come from."

"Well then. That explains it. Quatre is the last _born_ blood line."

"Actually I was born in a test tube as well." Quatre said

"Actually, no you weren't." Iria said 

"What?"

"Father told us to never tell you the truth, but, mother wanted more than anything to have a natural childbirth. She died in delivery."

"Why was I never told?"

"We kept Father's promise."

"I'm 17! Father died two years ago! You should heave told me!"

"Please Quatre, don't get upset. You just got over that fever."

"I don't really care right now Iria." Quatre said softly. "This is two much to handle for one day. I'm going to the office."

"As your doctor I would suggest that you don't."

"Yeah, well as the doctor you don't have to handle a multi billion industry either Iria." He said gruffly as he left.

"That is not good." Duo said, "Quat doesn't usually act like this. He definitely needs to rest."

"How does he usually act?" Minoko asked

"To put it bluntly, an angle. He's usually the perfect gentleman."

"Does he really run a multi- billion dollar operation?"

"Yes. When father died he inherited the entire business, all the houses, the minor businesses, everything. I think he is too young to do it all, but he takes his responsibilities serious, and deals with them. You know, Quatre is right about one thing. It is a lot to handle. I suggest we all talk more later. It's only 12:oo so you guys freshen up. I suggest everyone leave Quatre alone for now. Abdual." The Maguanac guard had been sitting quietly listening to everything. Not sure what to think, and when Iria addressed him he immediately stood.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I would like you to show our guests to some rooms, please."

"Yes Miss Iria." Turning to the Senshi, "Follow me." He led them up the stairs. Iria and the other pilots sat, or stood, and thought about everything.

"LUNCH IS READY!" the cook shouted from the kitchen.

"Who's gonna tell him we have company?" Duo asked remembering what happened two hours ago.

They all looked at Iria.

Keemew2: I think I'll leave it here. I know I'm evil. ^_^ I hope it isn't too corny or anything. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEE REVIEW!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!! Flame if you want, like I said, constructive criticism.


	4. Future Meets Future

Keemew2: Hey peeps! Next chap is up and running! Hope you like it.  
  
Mewkit: DUUHH!!!!!  
  
Keemew2: MEWKIT!?! What are you doing here?  
  
Mewkit: Just thought I'd add in my two sense!  
  
Keemew2: Go away. Wait. Where are the chibi's?  
  
Mewkit: I left them with Piccolo and Vegita.  
  
Keemew2: I thought I told you NOT to use the portal box! Wait. Did you say Piccolo and Vegita?  
  
Mewkit: Yeah. I was hoping they would take care of them for us.  
  
Keemew2: You are an idiot. I feel sorry for those guys.  
  
Mewkit: The chibi's?  
  
Keemw2: NO! Piccolo and Vegita!  
  
Mewkit: You think they're too much for them?  
  
Keemew2: (glare)  
  
  
  
"This one of the small houses so we only have14 rooms." The man named Abdual was saying. Usagi looked at Mamoru incredulously. He shrugged. "Carl, Rashid, and I sleep in the three bedrooms downstairs and Iria and Mr. Wufei sleep upstairs. The second floor is where Master Quatre and Mr. Yuy sleep. (A/N: it was arranged that way on purpose I don't know why) so four of you will have to share two rooms."  
  
"I think we can handle that." Haruka said, smirking.  
  
"I'll find two cots to put in them."  
  
"Oh! That's okay." Usagi said, "We can manage."  
  
"Uh. You sure?" He said looking through the tops of his sun glasses. (A/N: does he ever take those off)  
  
"I'm Sure." Haruka said  
  
"Okay. Well, there are three extra rooms upstairs, three here on the second level and two more down on the first floor."  
  
"How many rooms does that make all together for the first floor?" Makato asked  
  
"Well, There are the kitchen, living room, dining hall, and five bedrooms. They are smaller than the top two floors though."  
  
"I'll take one of the small one's downstairs." Makoto said.  
  
"And I'll take the other one." Hotaru said  
  
"Are you two sure?" Minako asked  
  
"Yeah! It's closest to the kitchen." Makato said  
  
"And I don't care."  
  
"Well I personally do are Hotaru." Setsuna said, "I will take the other down stairs room."  
  
"The kitchen is Carl's domain," Abdual said turning to Makato, "If you want to mess in there you gotta take it up with him."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I will."  
  
"Witch ones are sharing a room?" Abdual asked, "Besides you two, that is. "Looking at Usagi and Mamo gave him the impression that they would be sharing one, making Usa blush. Darien hid a slight grin behind his hand and gently pinched her butt. She jumped a little and looked at Mamoru, he just grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively She playfully nudged him in the ribs grinning evilly. (NO HENTIE ALLOWED MEWKIT[rats])  
  
"Uh, sir?" Usagi asked. "When may we see the rooms?"  
  
"Ahem!" Michiru coughed, "We will also be sharing a room." Michiru said standing next to Haruka.  
  
"Okay, The rooms at the end of the hall on both floors are the singular room. The others are joint rooms. Two rooms connected by a bathroom on each side of the hallway. The rooms on the third floor are the only ones with balconies."  
  
"DIBS ON THE THIRD FLOOR!!!" Rei and Minako said unanimously. The others looked at them, particularly at Rei.  
  
"I would have expected that outburst from Mina, but not Rei." Ruka whispered to Michiru who nodded.  
  
"Well, as I was saying." Abdual continued, "The rooms are already furnished and stuff. Master Quatre insists on them being just that way in case of visitors."  
  
"What a coincidence." Ray stated flatly  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were in a corner talking; they finished their conversation, and returned to the group.  
  
"When may we see the rooms, Sir?" Usagi asked. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Newlyweds?" Abdual asked the others.  
  
"Erm, no, just separated for three weeks, different continents, near death experience in Mamoru, and just your plain, average, everyday, horny couple." Ruka answered.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask."  
  
"What is that room there?" Hotaru asked pointing to a room at the other end of the hall.  
  
"That would be Master Quatre's office."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The two rooms on the right are Mr. Yuy, and Master Quatre's rooms. Those of you that choose the third floor, you get the rooms to the left; the ones on the right are Miss Iria and Mr. Wufei's rooms. The rest, well I'm sure you can figure out your rooms. I need to show these two young women their rooms." He said indicating Makato and Setsuna. "Come on girls."  
  
"I'm sure we can handle that." Mamoru said as he left. "Ruka, can we have the balcony room?" Looking at Usagi, he said, "I know how much you like to look at the moon."  
  
"Go ahead." Ruka replied  
  
"Thanks." They then headed up the rest of the stairs with Mina and Rei following close behind. Haruka and Michiru turned to the two younger girls behind them.  
  
"So, shall we look at the rooms now?" Haruka asked  
  
"I think that is a good idea." Ami said  
  
"Okay, well this room is closer so this is first." She said opening a door. They looked around. The bed was a canopy bed. It had a dark blue bed spread with white pillows. The canopy was a transparent violate with a fancy black markings all over it. The walls had violette paint and midnight blue love saet was in one corner with a navy blue reading chair in another. There was a wooden vanity against the wall on one side of the bed and a wardrobe on the other. Both were mahoggony. And there was a door on the wall opposite the bed.  
  
"Wow. Someone sure likes blue and purple." Haruka said. Hotaru walked over to the wardrobe and opened it.  
  
"Hey. There are close in here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. All sorts of dresses. Pink purple, blue, red."  
  
"There are some cosmetics in the vanity too." Michiru said  
  
"This door must laed to the bathroom." Ami said as she opend it. "I'm going to see the other room, want to come Hotaru?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Fine. We are going to see our room. Bye."  
  
"Bey."  
  
When they got to the other room it was almost identical save the colors. The room was light blue, silver, and bright oreang.  
  
"I'm takeing the other room." Hotaru said when she saw the other one.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Ami stated lookng at the room., "I'm afriad to see what's in the wardrobe. I think I'm going to ask our hostess about the clothes."  
  
"Maybe they had some previous guest that forgot there clothes."  
  
"Maybe. Wait. Didn't that boy say he had twenty nine sisters?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well,maybe these were some of there rooms. I mean he must have had some of them living with him at one time."  
  
'Yeah, mystery solved." Hotaru went to the wardrobe and looked in. She closed the door, surpressed luaghter evident there.  
  
"What did you see?" Ami asked curiously  
  
"Umm, Five outfits are in there. One is definatly a clown out fit. The other is a awful lokking dress with feathers all over it. It is a-a very bright yellow. The other two a-are pant suits. One is-is." she trailed of her gigles to much to bear.  
  
"I don't think I want to know." Ami said.  
  
  
  
Quatre was trying to focus on some documents.  
  
"Let's see, two hundred and twenty two tons of metioric iron for the L-2 colony cluster." He threw the document on the desk and looked turned around to look at the window. His life had just become even more confusing. As if he didn't have enough stress in his life. Now he has all this. And the knowledge that his mother died baring him.  
  
'They should have told me how Mother died. I could've handled it. I don't need to be protected like that. And what's with these people? I gotta get out of here. Clear my head a little.' He stood up and went to the window. 'They are not going to let me out by myself. Actually, I haven't been by myself on a walk since the war thanks to Iria.' He opened the window and looked out. Two stories high. He looked to the side at the trellace.  
  
'I'm light enough. It's my only chance to get out of here.' He got on the edge of the sill and carefully grabbed the trellace, slowley climbing down. Once on the ground he looked back up to the window. 'Mabye I shouldn't do this. Iria is going to be awfully worried, not to mention mad. Oh, who cares. Time I did something for myself.I'm sick of being the nice guy. Sick of Iria. She may be just worried, but I need this break from her pestering. Besides. It's only for a few hours.' With that he took off walking.  
  
He stopped at the garage and took a key ring out of his pocket. He smirked and opened the door, anticipation at what he was going to do growing. He slowley opened the door manually so as not to make any noise and walked in. There was a white limo in there. He cringed when he looked at it. A social status he hated. There was also a red convertible, and a black motorcicle. Everyone of the piolets had a key to it. Even him. He looked at the bike and walked over to it. No one knew he could operate it and that siuted him fine. He grabbed the handles and walked it out of the garage. Without bothering to close the door he walked it up the driveway and to the street.  
  
'Perfect. Now they'll never know I'm gone.' He put the helmet on and took off.  
  
  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"I don't know. You think they forgot we are even here?"  
  
"That appears to be the case."  
  
"I'm hungry Luna."  
  
"Now don't start with me on that Artimas. I can't help you with that problem."  
  
"Do you think they will ever remember about us?"  
  
"Artimas, you are an idiot. Of corse they will. Besides, When they go to their rooms we eill." Luna was cut short by someone yelling  
  
"HEY GUY'S! WE'VE GOT SOME TALKING CAT'S!" Duo had been walking oround and heard some talking. Curious he had to take a look. What he found, he wasn't quite sure about. Cat's aren't supposed to talk, are they? When he shouted that he had drawn a small crowd. Two of the girls that came this morning were there to.  
  
"I can't believe we forgot all abiout you to. I'm really sorry Luna, Artimas." One of the girls, Makato was it, said  
  
"So, these are your cat's?" Iria asked  
  
"No, not mine. Usagi and Minako's."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Umm, I'll take them now."  
  
"That is quite all right Makoto, but this young man has already seen us talking. It doesn't appear to be much of a secret anymore."  
  
"Oh my. The cat just talk. That is absolutly amazing!" Iria said  
  
"Uhh, yeah, umm.well, like sets said earlier, we are from another world. Hehe. Umm, the black one, her name is Luna and his name is Artimas."  
  
"Makato, is there anything to aet around here?" Artimas said suddenly. "I havn't had anything to aet since yestrerday."  
  
"None of us have." Luna said.  
  
"You know you are absolutly right. The strange thing is Usagi."  
  
"I know. She's always the first to complaine about food." Luna said  
  
"Well, Carl should be about ready fixing the extra maels, socan you wait five more minutes?"  
  
"I guess." Artimas said reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Quatre was speeding along the road on the bike. He made it to town in five minutes. He sped down the road and stopped at a small café. 'I haven't had anything since yesterday. This should do for a while.' He tokk the helmet off and started for the door when young lady coaght his eye. She had on a form fitting dark pink shirt and a purple skirt with white ankle boots that fell away from her ankles slightly. But the most distinguishing thing about her was her hair. It was pink. With two pine cones on her head reaching down to the backs of her kneese.  
  
"Hello, Miss." He siad politly to her back. She straightend and turned around slowly. Quatre saw pink eyes staring back at him. 'She looks like Tenshi and Usagi, only with oink hair.'  
  
He also noticed she was carying a gray cat that seemed to have a very unusual mark on its forhaed.  
  
"That is a very cute cat. Such an interesting marking on its forhead. Whats the name?" He was being very polite to this young lady. At first she didn't make a sound, it looked like she as dbating whether to answer or not. Finally she said, "Diana."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Her name is Diana."  
  
"Oh, I see. My name is Quatre winner, what's yours?"  
  
"Usagi Chiba."  
  
"I don't suppose you're related to some one named Mamoru Chiba are you?" This seemed to startle the girl.  
  
"What? Uhh." Quatre was getting very amoused. He mentally kicked himself. 'You've been hanging around Duo way too long. Now your starting to play head games.'  
  
"I'm sorry. I have had a rough day, I didn't maen to make you nervous."  
  
"Th-that's okay. Umm, Why do you ask about my relation?"  
  
"Well, this guy and a bunch of girls came to my house today. It was quite a strange incident. His name is Chiba also. This is the first time I haerd that type of name. You want something to eat or drink? My treat." Whenn he said that she seemed to brighten up a little.  
  
"Thank you sir. That would be splendid." (A/N if your wondering, she is 14. Ahe has been riased like a princess. Be glad I didn't turn her into relina. I was tempted.)  
  
He opened the door for her and they entered the café together.  
  
  
  
"LUNCH IS FINALLY READY!" A rather annoyed Carl said from the kitchen. As if he didn't have enough trouble with Mr. Maxwell. Not only did he have to prepare ten extra maels, but some girl comes into the kithchen and has the nerve to ask him if she could use his kithchen from time to time. Unfortunatly Master Quatre had given his sister enough athority to bosss him around, so she told him to let her. He was rather insulted.  
  
"Thank you Carl." Iria said poking her head into the kitchen. He snorted in disgust as he turned to do the dishes. Iria surpressed a chuckle and went back to the others.  
  
So is every one here?" She asked. The group had been essembled so they could talk some meor during lunch.  
  
"Every one but Quatre and Trowa." Duo said.  
  
"I asked Trowa to get Quatre. He's still in his office." Iria said. Just then the door to the dining hall was trown open and Trowa was standing there, looking more than a little shocked.  
  
"Quatre's gone."  
  
"What!?! Are you sure?"  
  
"The window in his office was open. It looks like he ran off."  
  
"He couldn't have gotten very far on foot." Heero said calmly. Just then Rashid came in.  
  
"Miss Iria, Some one left the garage door open and now the motorcycle is gone." Iria went rigid. Duo's mouthe dropped open. Trowa went pale. Wufei and Heero looked at each other.  
  
"What is it?" He asked  
  
"When did Quatre learn to ride a motorcycle?" Iria squeaked out  
  
"WHAT!?!" Rashid yelled.  
  
  
  
"So that was when I ran off." Quatre finished telling his story to Usagi Chiba.  
  
"Why did you tell me this? Aren't you afriad that I might be one of the bad guys?"  
  
"No. 1) You look excactly like Ten- Usagi," he said catching himself, "and Mamoru. You even have both their names. And 2) I'm an empath. I can feel hostile energies. And feelings. None haer."  
  
"Oh." Usagi had several cakes in front of her. Several plates were already stacked to one side. Quatre had one saucer of small pastreis. Usagi started digging in once more. Quatre watched the seen infront of him very amused.  
  
'Iwonder if she has ever broke Duo's record. I only have a hunred dollors with me, I better stop her soonor I'll be broke.'  
  
"So tell me, Are you related to them?" She stopped shoveling food in her mouth and looked at him. She swalloed hard.  
  
"Yes. I am their duaghter. They have yet to get married and won't do so untill after Mother becomes Neo Queen. Basically I am from their and your past."  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe everything I have heard from you and your feinds, Right?"  
  
"Well, if Setsuna told yoou this then yes."  
  
"I think my migrane is coming back."  
  
"You're to young to get migranes."  
  
"It's from stress. Do you have a place to stay or were you expecting to stay were your 'Mother' is?"  
  
"Actually I was just bored and followed them here. I'm not even supposed to be here. Technically.I ran off. I couldn't stand another minute there."  
  
"I see. Don't worry, I understand. I better get back though, they are most likely very worried about me."  
  
"Is it allright if I come?"  
  
"Well, I guess. I am the master of the house. I hope you don't mind squeezing on the back of the motorcycle."  
  
She looked at him blankly. "You rode on a motocycle wearing that?" She said poiting out his Khaki pants and white blousy shirt.  
  
"Yaeh. I know, not very practicle and rather dangerous, but I didn't care. I had to get out of that house."  
  
"I know what you mean. That's why I'm hear instead of the castle."  
  
"Uhh.yeah. Whatever." He said still not sure what to believe. "You might want to put you cat in a small box or something so she doesn't freak out."  
  
"That's okay. Diana can handle it."  
  
"Uhh, okay."  
  
"Just a second though." She stepped over to the side, when she came back she said; "Diana agreed to sit quietly in my shirt."  
  
'Whako.' "Umm, If you say so." 'Maybe I should call a psyciatrist when I get back.'  
  
They left the café and stopped by the bike. Quatre lifted the helmet and handed it to Usagi.  
  
"Hear. You take it."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I'm not going into that right now."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
"Iria! Calm down." Rashid had Iria by the shoulders. She wasin the living room heading to the door, practically hysteric.  
  
"CALM DOWN? MY BROTHER IS OUT THERE BY HIMSELF WITH SOMESORT OF MONSTER CHASING HIM AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"  
  
"Uhh, Yeah." Rashid said  
  
"Don't worry." Rei said. Her and Duo had followed Iria and Rashid to the other room. "I don't think that the monster will attack again today. That lady said that she wasn't expecting us. They are going to need some time to prepare now."  
  
"I don't care! He isn't supposed to be out side period! He just got over the pnemoinia! He was delirious for THREE days!"  
  
"Oh, Well when you put it that way."  
  
Just then the door opened and Quatre enterd. He saw the expression Iria's face and Immediately closed the door. Iria ran to the door and opened it up just in time to catch Quatre befroe he could bolt.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Anywhere but here?" He asjed. Hoping she wouldn't lock him in his room.  
  
"He has a death wish, doesn't he?" Duo whisperd to Rei who nodded slightly.  
  
"I don't think so." She then noticed the pink haired girl standig on the porch. "Who are you?" she sked suspiciously  
  
"I'm Usagi Chiba." Rei heard the name and snapped to attention.  
  
"Chibi Usa?" She mutterd.  
  
"What?" Duo asked. Rei went to the door and saw the young girl standing there.  
  
"Chibi Usa! What on earth are you doing here? Better yet, How old ae you?" She said noticing the difference right away.  
  
"You know her, but not her age?" Iria asked puzzled. Quatre let out a mental sigh. His sisters confusion took over where her worry was.  
  
"Well, you see last year she was only 7."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is Usagi and Mamoru's duaghter."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind." Chibi Usa said, "I'm 14 and no longer chibi Usa. I havn't been called that for two years. Either Usa, Usagi, or Sagi. Pesonally I prefer Sagi."  
  
"Okay." She said, then she grabbed the girl by the arm and started dragging her inside.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Sagi asked  
  
"Your mother and father are going to want to knowe about this."  
  
Iria turned back to her brother. She still had a hold of him.  
  
"Now, as for you young man."  
  
"Iria, I do not want to her it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sick of being nice about this. And I'm also sick of you fusing over me."  
  
"But."  
  
"NO. I'm not 15 anymore. I'm not the fragile little boy who you saved from space. I can take care of myself." With that he shook out of her grip and ran up the stairs.  
  
Iria stood there in total shock as she watched her little brother storm race up the steps. Rashid walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Well, you see, ever since you got here you have been treating him like a child. You have been acting like a Mother Hen rtending to a dissobediant child. The only reason he was letting you push him around was because he felt guilty about that year in a half coma he put you in. He has been able to take care of himself since before I met him. Simply put, He is tired of being a gentleman."  
  
"Rashid, tell them they can eat all they want. I doj't feal like talking to any one right now. I'm going to my room."  
  
"All right Miss-"  
  
"Just call me Iria. I'm sick of that Miss stuff." She said as she walked off.  
  
  
  
Keemew2: I don't want to use spell check today. Sort it out. Umm.Quat is a little OOC I know, but I seriously think this would happen. Seriously. I get tired of asking but could you please review? I mean you take the time to read, so is it so hard to tell me what you think? Or are the 4 or5 people that review the only ibes who read? Anty way I hope you like it and the plot is thickening slowly but getting there. Now if you don't mind I need to find a good boarding school. 


	5. Dissapearance at the Dinner Table

Keemew2: I want you guys to remember that this is a Gundam/Wing Sailor Moon Crossover. That means the GENERAL rating I gave it is general from both shows. It won't be as serious as GW or as funny as SM. Unfortunately I'm not that good at humor, unless I'm working with my sister. Check out her story. It's called Darien's in Trouble. I'm helping her with it. In a way it's almost a partnership. She just won't give me enough credit. The reviewrs think I'm just someone that talks, or a figment of her imagination. Anyway! This story might be more drama than people are going to want. But please enjoy none-the-less. By the way. The Senshi and the two boys are still in robes. No one thought to put their real clothes on yet.

Also, I am sorry that it took so long. I have been dabbling with the touchups for weeks now. I've actually been doing that with all my stories. Crap. Oh, well.

Soul of Innocence

CH.5-Dissapearance at the Dinner Table.

G

Rei walked into the dinning area dragging Sagi behind her.

"Look who the cat dragged in?" she exclaimed.

"Uh, Rei?" Sagi said tentatively, "Do you realize what you just said?"

"Nani?"

"Um, what is the name of the young man who owns this illustrious building?" Duo who came in after them was trying not to laugh.

"Um…what was it? Oh, it's Quat-oh." She sweatdropped, "No pun intended, and you know that!" She said to Sagi. Ignoring Rei, she turned to the others.

"Hi! Member me?" she said, then realized a gun was pointed in her direction, from across a table. A very cute looking young man was holding it, his eyes darting from Rei to herself and back again. You couldn't see his confusion well, it was hidden by a death glare, but it was there none-the-less. Heero, obviously startled by the sudden appearance of Rei dragging the young girl behind her had instinctively pulled his gun out on reflex.

"Whoa! Down Heero. It's just that Rei girl. With another girl. That Quatre brought home. Quatre. Wait. Is it me or does that sound strange. _Quatre._ Bringing a _girl_ home."

"Quatre's back?" Trowa asked

"Yeah, Iria is talking to him now."

"You mean to tell me that Winner brought home another onna? What? He didn't think ten was enough? He had to run off just to find another one?" Wufie was incredulous of that fact. He was now surrounded by onna's, beautiful onna's, he couldn't deny that, but onna's none-the-less. It was practically injustice. Not that he'd say that, he didn't feel like having everyone laugh at him for using such an important term as that on such trivial matters as this. He had gotten out the habit of saying it all the time, he shouldn't start back up again.

"Chibi-Usa!" Mina shouted, finally getting a word in.

"Took you long enough. And don't call me that anymore."

"Why?" Makato asked

"The name is Sagi. I haven't been called Chibi-Usa since the bat-since I was nine." She said quickly. "I'm 14 now."

"Your something."

"What's in your shirt?" Mina asked indicating the extra bump. It started moving.

"OH! I forgot all about Diana!" She quickly untucked her shirt and Diana fell to the floor. On her head. Diana looked around blearily. She got up and stumbled a little. She had been sleeping.

Duo picked the cat up. "Hey there little one. That is an unusual marking on your head." He said in a sickening sweet voice. "Just like the other two cat's," Makoto and Setsuna looked at each other. "Do you have the same talent? Can you talk too?"

The Senshi all sweat dropped and Makoto and Setsuna coughed.

"Maxwell, are you crazy? You should know that cat's can't talk." Wuffei said. The very idea! How ridiculous.

"Uh…" Duo looked at the expressions on the faces of the senshi and decided to let the other guys find out on their own. He didn't feel like having things get too weird. At least not right now, anyway. "Heh. Yeah, I know. Um, just joking. You know me."

"Hey!" Sagi said, "Where's Usagi no Baka and Mamo-chan?" She looked around and noticed they weren't there.

"That's funny. They were here a few minutes ago." Ruka said, "They were standing by the door when they said Quatre was missing. Surprisingly, she wasn't at the table demanding the food." Mina was stifling a laugh. Everyone looked at her.

"Do you know?" Duo asked

"Yeah, I um…I saw them head up those stairs." She indicated the second set of stairs that led to the third floor. "Ummmm…they shouldn't be disturbed."

"Why?" Duo asked.

"Let's just say, I can sense love energy. Any form. A recent ability I seem to have learned."

"Really?" Duo asked

"Uh, yeah. But it's not what you think. I can only sense it. I don't feel what they feel."

"Oh."

"Again?" Rei asked incredulously.

"Again." Mina replied

"Geeze! There worse than rabbits."

"Well," Hotaru said, smiling impishly, "Her name **does** mean bunny."

"Hotaru!" Michiru was shocked. Hotaru blushed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She said quickly.

"I'm surprised Sagi is an only child." Mina said

"Uh, yeah. Surprise, surprise." Sagi said. Her cheeks going a shade darker, barley noticeable of course. 

"What are you hiding?" Rei asked. She was still standing next to Sagi, so she could see the slight blush.

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah you."

"I know when your mom is hiding something, and I know when you are too. Spill."

"I-uh-I can't! You know to much of the future already!"

"Oh, come on. We won't tell Usagi and Mamoru."

"Well, I guess it won't really matter much. It's not like it's going to affect the future much, it's not like Niji's and the other's future will be erased."

"Who?" The Senshi all chorused.

"Um…Heh! Okay fine! Niji is my sister. She has a twin. They are younger than me by a couple years. I have one after. In order of age is 1) Usagi-2) Niji and Tsuki, don't ask, then 3) Yasei. They are named for certain reasons."

"Wow. Usagi sure has been living up to her name." Hotaru said, then blushed as she realized she had said that out loud.

"Hotaru Tomoe!" Michiru exclaimed

"Sorry." Hotaru said. Even though she really wasn't. She had just gotten into the habit of apologizing constantly. Michiru turned to Haruka

"You are no help! I'm trying to keep those thoughts out of her mind!"

"She's 14, Michi. She'll think them no matter what." Ruka said exasperatedly, "Besides, she's been spending most of her time with Setsuna. Remember?"

"Um, You guy's aren't much better you know." Sagi said, "**None** of you." She looked at all of them.

"And what does that mean?" Rei asked

"Oh, nothing. It isn't all that important." She looked around and noticed that four of the guys and Setsuna were missing. "Where did those guys go off too?"

"Who knows." Said Duo, "I guess they were tired of chatter." He was in the midst of stuffing his face.

"I thought we were waiting to eat?" Amy said

"Naw. I popped into the main room and Rashid said to go ahead."

"Well, in that case…" Mina said digging in.

"I'm not really that hungry." Hotaru said, "I think I'm going to go to my room. Is that alright, Michiru- mama?"

"At least take a roll."

"Okay." She grabbed a roll and headed for the door."

"Speaking of rooms, where am I going to bunk while I'm here?" Sagi asked. Everybody looked at each other.

"We'll figure out that one later."

"One more thing. How did you find out about the talking cats?" She directed her question at Duo.

"I saw em! It was weird. Iria did too. I can't wait till the other guys find out for them \selves. It's gonna be funny." Duo laughed at the thought of Heero and Wufei speechless in front of two or three talking cats. Well, Wuffei anyway.

"Well, since it's safe for me to talk," Diana said looking at Sagi, "Next time warn me when you untuck your shirt! I was having a peaceful nap."

"Sorry."

"It's all right."

"By the way. Why are you all in white fluffy robes?" The all looked at each other.

"We forgot all about that." Mina said

"We got soaked in the rain." Makato said.

"Oh, okay. Hey, if you don't mind I'd like to treck after Taru. Ja!" With that, she hopped out the door.

"She's just like Usagi." Rei said as she watched the cherry blossom head vanish through the door. "The attention span of a gnat."

Hotaru walked into the main room and saw the big man; Rashid sitting on the couch reading a paper while the other man, Abdul, watched TV. (_'So this is where he went to.'_) She thought. Rashid looked up when he heard the door open.

"Well, hi there." He said politely.

"Konichiwa." She said. He looked at her rather blankly. "You don't know Japanese, do you?"

"Not many people do. It's a very old language. Hasn't really been used in at least 75 years by a lot of people. Only certain places on the earth still use it."

"Oh. Well it means hello, or good afternoon."

"Well, kohneecheewah to you too." Hotaru giggled and headed up the stairs, picking at her roll. When she reached the top, she heard a shout and a loud thump, come from the room across from hers. She went to the door and opened it partially. She saw Quatre standing scrunched up on a step ladder looking at a wooden box on the floor with wide eyes. He reminded her of a cat that had just been scared.

"Are you okay, sir?" she asked, he looked up at her and nodded slightly, relaxing a little also. "What happened?"

"I was trying to get this box down. I got what I wanted. Unfortunately it almost fell on me." Hotaru looked at the shelf he was trying to reach. It was probably two feet above his head. While on the step ladder.

"Hear, let me help pick this up." She walked over to the box and started picking up some of the items. They were Photographs and sketches, among some other what not. Several sketches caught her eye. They were of her and the other Senshi; one in particular was a picture of Sailor Cosmos. Wings and all.

"Did you do these?" Quatre looked at what she was holding.

"Yeah."

"They are extraordinary."

"They aren't that good." He replied modestly.

"No! They are! The detail, it's perfect! I've seen her in this outfit, I should know. But how did you know of this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. That's Tenshi. She visits me in my dreams almost every night for as long as I can remember. Well, used to anyway. Last night she told me she couldn't come anymore. Something about being to weak."

"Cosmos." She breathed. "This is Sailor Cosmos. The Universersal Goddess. Also known as Sailor Moon, and Tsukino Usagi."

"If you say so. My life was less complicated during the war." He started picking up the photos and drawings.

"So these sketches," Hotaru said looking at them as she put them in the box, "They all seem to be almost everybody in this house."

"That's because you are all in my dream."

"Dream?"

"Yeah." He put the last sketch in the box and drug it over to the bed, then grabbed some sketches out from under his pillow, and sat on the side of it. He looked at her and motioned for her to sit down. "You see, each picture is a different scene from a dream I have been having for the past couple days." Hotaru looked at the pictures again. Each one definitely was a seen from a battle. Then Hotaru noticed a picture. It was of the Woman who attacked earlier. She was also fighting, but it wasn't any of the Senshi, it was another who looked similar to her.

"What picture is this?" She asked. Quatre was unconscious when she had him so he wouldn't remember her. How would he know what she looked like? Quatre looked at it.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Before I started having the same dream over and over, I had this one. I don't really remember much, but, I think she died in it."

It's very pretty, even though it shows her fighting. She seems to have a sad look on her face."

"Yeah, I remember that part. She seems to be confused. This picture goes with it." He showed her a picture of a child. She was watching the battle with tears in her eyes. A woman standing next to her smiling wickedly at the scene. Some sort of perverse pleasure at watching the two fight.

"These pictures are amazing. They're so realistic. You seem to have captured their emotions. Did you ever take an art class?"

"No," Quatre was blushing now. "I…uh… had a private tutor though. If you want you can have a couple."

"Really?"

"Yeah…um… I have a lot of them. Here's a good one of you." He quickly handed her a picture of herself. He enjoyed the fact that she liked them. He never showed anyone his pictures before, well, except for Trowa and Rashid. But not these particular pictures. He kept them a secret. Well, until now anyway. He figured he should show the girls and the pilots the pictures since they were all of them. 

"It's beautiful." Hotaru said, bringing Quatre back to the present. In the sketch, Hotaru was standing with her head slightly to the side. She was leaning on her scythe. A slight smile splayed on her lips. Her eyes were soft and happy, with under tones of her usual sad self. She looked as though she were waiting for someone not too far off.

"May I ask you something?" Quatre asked suddenly.

"Sure. What?"

"Well, You seem kind of sad. I was just wondering why such a pretty young girl like you would be sad." Her face fell.

"Oh, well, I don't have a whole lot to be happy about. Not really anyway."

"What do you mean? You seem to have a wonderful family."

"Well, It's hard to explain. I'd really rather not talk about it."

"That's all right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"That's okay. Did you just call me pretty?" She looked at him as she realized what he just said.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I'm just so used to people calling me a freak, that someone giving me a compliment is really nice." Quatre looked at her questioningly.

"Why would someone call you a freak?"

"I'm not like other people. I can heal people; also, I'm never very strong physically. I get sick easy."

"That's no reason to call someone a freak." He said quietly.

"Its all right."

"Well, you seem to be doing fine now."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, I uh, I'm an empath. That's why the sketches are so real with feelings. I, well…It's hard not too feel other peoples feelings. It not exactly something someone can control constantly. Those who live around me learn to guard against me. I kinda felt your feelings since you came in the room. Your surface feelings, that is. I didn't pry."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have been rather comfortable since coming in hear, except when I asked about you being sad anyway. Now you seem to be comfortable again." Hotaru blushed slightly. An awkward yet comfortably embarrassed silence ensued. Neither noticed the two pair of eyes staring through the crack of the door.

The male figures in the kitchen, (minus Duo), looked at each other. The conversation was a bit out there. Abdul looked at the kitchen door, then looked at the door that Usagi and Mamoru supposedly exited through. He looked at the others and they nodded. Getting out of the positions they were in they walked up the stairs that led to the third floor. Once up there; "MAN!" Abdul said, "What a bunch of weird girls. I'm going down to the main room, any followers?"

"No way!" Wufei said, "I'm going to my room to get some peace. If we go to the main room, they will most likely end up there."

"Probly. I'm gonna watch some TV."

"I'm leaving." Heero said flatly, and with that, he went to the other stairs and walked down. Abdul, following. Wuffei headed to his room. Trowa stood there by himself for a minute. This was the first time he had been to Quatre's when the hospitality was stretched. And today it was awfully stretched. He put his hand in his pocket and walked over to the stairs. He headed to the second level. He saw a pink blur head up the steps. Curious, he looked at where it headed. The pink haired Sagi stopped for a minute not sure where to go. She noticed a door open and heard voices so she peeked through the crack. She smiled at what she saw and continued watching. Trowa stood there for about 15 minutes watching her watch the voices in Quatre's room. At least Trowa thought it was Quatre's room. He only saw it once when Quatre gave him a tour. He walked over to Sagi and tapped her on the shoulder. She froze and turned around.

"It's not nice to spy on people." He said softly.

"Um, Shh." Sagi put her finger to her lips, "I know, but, look at them." Trowa decided to humor her and looked through the crack. He heard Quatre talking to the young raven haired girl. They were talking about the sketches Quatre had been making the past few days. If not weeks. Trowa hadn't really seen any of the pictures himself, but he knew that Quatre was good at it. He had seen some that were done of animals. Even a few people like Relena and Catharine. However, that one had been done in secret. Cathy would have been very difficult otherwise. Seeing as how she is trying hard not to like him. And failing miserably. He smiled a little. He watched the two in the room until the awkward silence came about. Then he pushed the door open more. Sagi fell on her face. 

"Hello Quatre." Trowa said, smiling at the glare Sagi was giving him.

"Trowa! I'm so sorry! I forgot you were here still." Quatre bit his lip and looked at his best friend.

"It's all right. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yes, I'm all right. I just needed a little fresh air."

"I see. My original purpose for coming over was to ask you if you were going to the circus. It's only going to be here another two days."

"Don't worry Trowa. Of course I will. I did promise after al."

"Circus?" Sagi piped up

"Yes. Trowa works in a circus. I promised I would go. I usually do."

"Hey! Taru, you think the others would let us go?"

"Maybe." Hotaru said

"What kind of circus is it?"

"Just a normal one." Quatre replied

"I've only been to a circus once. One of my best friends were attacked there."

"Don't worry, there's no reason to attack this circus."

"Wouldn't be to sure about that." Sagi mumbled under her breath. Trowa heard but didn't say anything. He agreed with Sagi. After what happened earlier today he wouldn't be too surprised if they were attacked. Maybe Quatre should stay home after all. No, he'd probably run off again. He has been working too hard. He needs some rest from his work.

"I just hope I don't run into Catharine."

"I'm sure you will." Quatre's groan was audible to the way he felt inside about meeting her again.

"Oh, wait. I just realized something." Sagi said, "We don't have the money to go to the circus."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Quatre said, "I can pay."

"You would do that?"

"It's the lest I can do. After all, you girls did save my life." Hotaru rolled up the three sheets of paper, trying not to decrease the quality by creasing it, and stood up.

"Um, thank you sir, but I think I will go to my room now." She said

"Just call me Quatre. I don't like being called sir. It's too formal, I get that all the time from my employees."

"Um, all right." She opened the door and went across the hall to her room. Quatre looked at Sagi and she smiled.

"Um…I going to Taru's room. That was my original purpose. Ja." With that she left. Quatre looked at Trowa who gave him a What-exactly–were-you-doing look. Quatre returned it innocently with an I-don't-know-what-you-mean look. And the staring conversation began.

Setsuna had slipped out of the dinning area as soon as she realized exactly where the conversation was going. She had to leave. She knew they would start asking all sorts of questions. She didn't think it was wise to tell anyone about the children yet. They should all find out at the same time. The time that was chosen by there queen. Hopefully Sagi will keep her big mouth shut for now. As soon as everyone had a good night's rest, she would tell them. Yes, they did have a nice rest earlier today, but with the way things were going it would be best to wait. Let them relax first. After all, she still had to see the remaining two of the descendants. The new court. The new Sailor Scouts. Let's see if they still remember her.

Keemew2: How that? Not very good? I agree. It SUCKED! Man, this isn't going to well. I hope the next one is better. Oh, well. Please flame when you're done reading this. And I don't mean the whole 'You suck, or Crappy story' thing. (I know I have yet to get one, but that isn't the point.) I want you guys to tell me what I can do to make it better. Not tell me how bad I'm doing. Sooooooo…PLEASE GIVE ME SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM!!!!!!!!!!!! PLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Of Meetings and Talking Cats

Keemew2: Okay, I know what I said, but I couldn't wait any longer. Believe me I tried. I really, really did. Any way, I won't call this crap anymore since people don't like me being so critical of myself. But I still think it could be better. I hope you guys like this chapter also. And I'm begging you, please review!!!!!!

Soul of Innocence

CH.6-Of Meetings and Talking Cats

G

The rest of the day was quiet. Taru offered to let Sagi stay with her and they stayed in their room awhile longer before they went to ask if they could go to the circus with Quatre. Since Usagi and Mamoru were still in their room, Haruka and Michiru assumed authority.

"I don't know if we should let Quatre go let alone the girls. Michiru stated to the other Senshi. Duo was still with them seemingly forgotten. He decided to speak up.

"I sure would like to see you stop him." The girls looked at Duo. "Remember, he did run off earlier. Besides, once he makes a promise, he never breaks it. He promised to go see Trowa and Catherine's new performance. He'll keep his word if it's the last thing he does."

"It just might be." Rei replied

"Still worried about that thing that attacked?" He asked somberly

"Yes. It may not attack again today, but it might tomorrow. We have to keep on our guard."

"What was it again?"

"A Youma."

"Is that English?"

"No. I'm not sure what the correct translation is. Just think of it as a akurei or a kaibutsu." When Duo gave her a blank stare, she blushed a little, "My apologies. I mean a demon or a monster. I don't mean to use Japanese, but I use it so rarely, my English is a little rusty.

"All our English is rusty." Said Mina

"Not mine." Ami said. Haruka and Michiru nodded agreement.

"Oh, of course not." She said rolling her eyes.

"You know, I'm a little sleepy. What time is it?" Ami asked, Duo looked at his watch.

"Woah! When did it get so late?"

"Why? What time is it?" Mina asked, he looked at her.

"10:00 p.m. You girls got here about, what, twelve hours ago?"

"About that." Ami said

"Time flies." Haruka said

"We should all head to bed girls. It's been a long, or short, day. However you want to look at it." Michiru said thoughtfully

"Good idea." Haruka said with a grin

"I mean sleep."

"Rats." Duo cocked a grin.

"Well, I should really get back to my hotel room. Bye." Duo headed out the kitchen and saw Rashid reading a paper and Abdul watching TV. "Be seein' ya." He said as he headed to the door.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Maxwell." Abdul said, Rashid looked up from his paper.

"Do me a favor. Next time you come over early, don't try to pick the lock." Duo smiled as he left the mansion. He closed the door behind him and saw a figure in the dark. He cautiously stepped out of site as the figure got closer. When the light hit, he recognized Heero. With a sigh, he stepped into the light.

"Jeeze, what are you doing out here so late?" He asked

"Walking."

"Oh, so you really do think I'm stupid." Heero scowled. Duo grinned

"Pretty much, but that isn't the point."

"Oh, I'm hurt." Heero's scowl became a glare, "Woah, you're serious. What's up" Heero took a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to Duo. After reading it, he looked up at Heero.

"No kidding! Is this for real?" Heero nodded, "What do we do now?"

"Hold a meeting. Tomorrow."

"We'll all just go to the circus then. A definite meeting place. You know, since Trowa and Quatre will already be their and all." Heero nodded again

"Ill tell Wufei and Milliard."

"You'll tell Wufei and Milliard what?" Duo turned to see Trowa standing behind him.

"GODS! What is it with you silent guys and sneaky foot steps?"

"Sorry." Trowa replied, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"Yeah, sure. Here, read this." He handed the paper to Trowa who looked at it. He looked up sharply, concern and worry mingled in his expression.

"This will cut the day of fun short for those two girls."

"What two girls?" Heero asked

"Quatre pretty much invited the younger two girls to come with him tomorrow."

"Figures." Duo muttered, "Ditch the kids at an act and we'll meet in your trailer after your performance." He nodded confirmation.

"I need to go now. See you then."

"Bye!" With that the three headed in separate directions.

Pluto looked around her. She was standing at the gates to a large mansion. It was several times the size of Quatre's, and more heavily guarded. She smiled at the irony. To think, a guard lived where the guarded should. She thought about how she should go about what she needed to do when a woman's voice spoke from behind her.

"Pardon me miss, but may I ask what you are doing here?" Pluto turned to see a tall woman with short platinum blue hair and sharp dark purple eyes. At first, the eyes gave a look of warning, but slowly it softened to recognition and surprise. Her mouth opened to let silent words flow through, only to be lost in silence.

"Hello Lucrezia. I suppose you remember me, don't you?" Pluto asked the young woman, who nodded in response. She finally found her voice.

"But how? You should be at least 30 by now, but you don't look a day older then the last time I saw you!"

"I have something to talk about. And I must talk with someone in this mansion.

"Who?"

"Who else? Milliard."

"Milliard? Why?"

"This is important. It involves you as well. I want to talk with the both of you, but I don't want Relena to hear this. Please get Millard to meet me at Quatre Winner's mansion please. That's where I am. Tomorrow though."

"But…What?"

"Just do this, please. The fate of peace lies on you getting Milliard to come." Noin looked at the other. She didn't know what to think, but after a minute, she smiled a soft smile.

"I put my trust in you."

"Thank you."

The next morning proved to be very interesting. The first one up was Carl, or so he thought. He stepped into the kitchen and saw the young blond who had dissapeard at the dinner table sitting on a stool next to a counter drinking tea or coffee. One or the other. At first, he was about to get gruff on her for not asking his permission to scrounge around, but he noticed the look on her face. It was a mixture of pain, guilt, and sorrow. He was about to step into the kitchen when he saw the boy she was with sit down next to her with his own cup.

"Usa, love, are you sure you'll be okay?" she looked at him and nodded. Unconvincingly. "I had the same dream. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"No. We didn't have the same dream, we shared the dream." She said softly, "Mamo-chan…That wasn't a dream. You know that."

"I know."

"AACHOO!"

"What was that?" Mamoru jumped up and stood protectively in front of Usagi as Carl stepped through the door. He looked slightly flustered at having been caught.

"Sorry, I, uh…didn't mean to eaves drop. Uh, I was just on my way to start fixing breakfast. Master Quatre usually eats at about 8:00." Mamoru relaxed a little and sat back down.

"Sorry. We didn't want to wake anyone. It's rather early." Usagi said softly, then she cracked a grin. "I'm never up this early. Usually I have to be dragged out of bed by Luna. She's uh, trained to scratch if I don't get out of bed when the alarm goes off." She said quickly. Carl noticed the black cat staring at him. It was a little unnerving.

"Here, I'll get her some milk." When the cat heard that she scurried over to him and rubbed against his leg. Usagi giggled a little then she sobered again. "What all did you here?" This surprised Carl at first. He wasn't sure if he was in trouble or what.

"Nothing really, just something about a dream." He watched as a tear slid down her face. He watched as the young man comforted her a little.

"It's okay Usako. Dreams of the future can be changed. You know that."

"Yes, I know. But the pain. I felt it all. So did he."

"And so did I."

"They're after him and he doesn't even know why. As soon as Puu gets back, I insist that he is told everything."

"I agree." Carl thought amoment, and then he remembered what Abdual had said about these girls.

"Are you talking about Master Quatre?" He asked suddenly. Usagi turned to look at him.

"Yes."

"Please, tell me now. If something were to happen to him, none of us could forgive ourselves."

"Really?" She asked curiously

"Yes."

"What did he do to earn such respect?" He smiled

"He saved Rashid's life and almost died for us. For our cause. Since then, we have refereed to him as Master Quatre."

"You know, you can tell he's your descendant." Mamoru spoke up, she smiled.

"I wouldn't say that. He isn't a klutz." Both her and Mamoru laughed a little, but then fell suddenly quiet. The silence was disturbing.

"I think I'll just start breakfast now." Carl said, a slight gleam came in the girls' eye.

"Now, now, Usako, give the guy a break, okay?" Mamoru said, Carl looked confused.

"What's for breakfast?" He crossed his arms gruffly and growled,

"Whatever I decide. You eat what I make and like it. If you don't like it, go hungry."

Rei stepped out of her bedroom, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She had a disturbing dream in the night, waking her at odd times. The signs were not clear. Nonetheless, she knew something was coming. As she walked by Minako's room, the door opened and Mina came out arguing with Artimas.

"Why do you always have to scratch my face?"

"It's the only way to get you up. Also I hope that someday you'll get the idea and be awake before I am."

"Well do you have to do it so hard?"

"Hard? I scratch. Hard has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, well…Rei! What's wrong?" She stopped short as she saw Rei walking down the hall, not even noticing them. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, a little surprised.

"Oh, sorry. Dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like we need a meeting." Mina said, her leadership skills taking over.

"Right."

"Whose gonna wake Usagi?" Rei gave her an annoyed look

"Mamoru is the one that's sharing her room, it's his job."

"Good point, let's go." Just then two more doors opened and Wufei and Iria came out. Noticing they were still in robes Iria walked over to them.

"I'm sorry, I forgot all about you. Why didn't you ever ask for your clothes?" The two looked at each other.

"I guess it never really occurred to us." Mina said, Iria smiled a little.

"I see. Well, I'll get someone to get you your clothes."

"Kekko desu." Mina said absently

"Excuse me?"

"English lame brain."

"Sorry." Mina said bowing. "Kekko desu means thank you."

"Oh. Your welcome." She turned to Wufei who was still standing at his door. "Have you nothing to say, oh mighty Wufei?" She asked sarcastically.

"No." With that, he walked down the stairs. Iria frowned.

"And I thought he was getting better. He really needs to learn to let go."

"What do you mean?" Mina asked. Iria turned to her.

"Before the war started Wufei was married to a girl named Merien. Quatre mentioned it to me so I wouldn't be offended by his…obvious reactions towards women. I'm mentioning it to you for the same reasons. She died in his arms after a battle. I think he was only 14." Both Rei and Mina looked at each other.

"Harsh."

"Tell me about it."

"He isn't the only one who went through hardships." Iria said suddenly, "You have to be careful. All the boys have had some sort of tragedy. Even Quatre." The girls were silent for a moment when Wufei popped his head back up.

"You Onna's coming or what?" Iria gave them a shrug and headed down stairs, the other two looked at each other and followed. As they reached the second level they saw Michiru and Haruka dragging two, bleary eyed teens out of their rooms.

"Why do I have to get up so darn _early_." Sagi growled

"Because," Diana said, "Mama says that it's best to be up early for training."

"Yeah, but you don't have to take up her habit and scratch me in the face!"

"Well you're the one who is starting bad habits by sleeping in!"

"You sound more and more like Luna everyday!"

"And you sound exactly like your mother too!"

"Shut up before I shoot your mouth off." Heero said monotonously from his bedroom door.

"Heero please be nice. They're guests." Quatre said as he stepped out of his room. Suddenly they both froze, looked at each other, then at Diana.

"What?" She asked

"A talking…cat?" Diana looked at Wufei.

"Duo told you we could talk."

"We?" She rolled her eyes

"There are two more cats Wufei." Iria said.

"Amazing." Quatre bent down to look at Diana more closely. When he got closer to her the crescent moon on her forehead started to glow. Then he started to glow. He was immediately pulled back by Heero.

"What was that?" He asked glaring at the cat

"I didn't do it. He did. He's the moon child."

"The what?"

"We will explain after breakfast." Haruka said suddenly, and before Heero could protest, Quatre agreed.

"I think that is a very good idea. Let's go." Then he noticed the girls' and one thought came to mind, "OH! Didn't you get your clothes last night?"

"Didn't want to impose anymore." Rei said

"No, that's all right. It won't hurt anything just to ask for your own clothes. I'll have Abdul get them for you now." With that, he headed down stairs, the rest of the entourage following closely. However, both Heero and Wufei kept a wary eye on the cat. Quatre walked over to the couch were Abdul was sitting reading the paper. The rest headed for the dinning hall, Rei in the lead. When Rei opened the door, she stopped short, just a little to quickly for the others who plowed into her.

"Hey! What's with the sudden stop? Mina asked getting up. Rei, from the bottom of the pile pointed to the dinning room.

"Look." The girls looked in and gasped shock registering on their faces. The curiosity was just too much for Wufei; he pushed the girls' aside to see a very disturbing scene.

Carl was standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking very shocked. Mamoru was sitting there cheerfully embarrassed with a sweat drop on the side of his head watching his Usako, who was currently stuffing her face with all sorts of pastries and eggs and other what not. And Makoto was staring wide-eyed at the early riser.

"I think I need to…make more food." Carl said, trying to turn to the kitchen, but unable to look away, "I never knew anyone could pack away more food then Duo Maxwell." Wufei turned around and walked over to Quatre who was on his way over.

"I'm going out for breakfast. I will meet you at the Circus in Trowa's trailer for a…meeting. Talk to Trowa for the details." With that he headed out the main door, stopped, and turned around. "By the way, you might want to contact Wind and tell him to meet us there." He said talking in code. With no other explanation he turned and left.

"What's going on?" Quatre asked confused.

"Usagi…is up...before…anyone...else." Mina said shocked.

"I take it that isn't normal?" He asked

"Never."

"Quatre." Heero said from behind him, "I think I'm going to head with Wufei."

"O-okay." Quatre said, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he sensed a few estranged emotions. Not very well of course, it seemed every one knew how to shield against empathy, luckily for him. He just shrugged his shoulders, entered the dinning hall…, and realized _why_ Wufei and Heero left.

"Oh. Uhh…" He sweat dropped, "I see. Well…" He trailed off.

"Usa-chan." Mamoru said softly, "I think you should save the rest for other people." She looked up and swallowed the last bit of food in her mouth.

"Oh, right. Hehehe. I'm sorry, it's just, this food is so good."

"Yeah, well, you now have an audience." She looked up and blushed a deep crimson red, form her neck to the top off her head.

"Okay, I think I'm done now." Quatre, ever the gentleman, was too polite to say anything harsh to her, but Rei wasn't.

"YOU ODANGO ATAMA! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR OTHERS DO YOU? THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS TO WAIT UNTIL EVERY ONE WAS DOWN STAIRS! YOU'RE EATING ALL OF THE FOOD!" Rei felt a soothing hand on her shoulder and turned to see Quatre looking calmly at her.

"There's no need to yell, Miss Hino. It's all right, really. I admit, it is a little rude, but you don't have to scream like that." Rei wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt calm and didn't feel like yelling anymore.

"Sumanaku omou." She said bowing. She felt pretty bad. But for some reason, Quatre suddenly took his hand away very quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Hino. I didn't mean to." She stood erect and looked at him

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. I accidentally sent emotions of regret to you."

"Say what?" He looked down, then back up.

"I'm a powerful empath, but I don't really know how to control it very well. I can pretty much block out other peoples feeling, but I still can't get a hold of the broadcasting part."

"You don't have to explain yourself Quatre." Iria said suddenly, "You shouldn't even be telling these girls something secret like that. It's not something you should broadcast to strangers. They don't need to know."

"Yes, they do. If they stay here while they're here, they should no about things like this. Besides, they aren't strangers anyway. They did save my life." Iria looked at her little brother. "I understand."

"I got your clothes!" Abdul aid suddenly breaking the silence.

"Thank you Abdul." Quatre said as he turned to the kitchen, thankful for the interruption.

Keemew2: Is it good? I kinda think I got a little…weird on that last part. You know the whole empathy thing. I had better tell ya now; I am stuck on that whole, Quatre's a new type theory. As soon as I saw Mobile Suit: Gundam, I knew he was one. There are a lot of facts that just shout out that he's anew type! Well, please remember to review. It would be really nice.


	7. SHE'S WHAT? Atack at the circus.

Keemew2: OH YEAH, OH YEAH!!!! I finally got it saved!!!!! Okay, hear it is. Chapter 7. Wow. Sure took a long time to get to this important part. Oh, well. Please tell me how you like it. One more thing. There is a tongue twister hidden in here. I wonder if you can find it…

Soul of Innocence

CH.7-SHE'S WHAT? Attack At The Circus

G

"So, how did you sleep?" Mamoru asked Quatre. They were sitting at the table waiting for the girls to get back from getting dressed.

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked looking up from the paper he was reading. He took a sip of his tea.

"I was just wondering if you had that dream again. Usagi and I had it last night." Quatre put the paper down.

"The same one?"

"Yes. I understand why you didn't want to tell anybody about it." He smiled, "If I had a dream like that without knowing about my destiny, I wouldn't want to tell anyone either." Quatre looked down. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Destiny?" He asked looking back up, "What do you mean by your destiny?"

"Well, Usagi and I have a special destiny. It will lead to your timeline, I guess. I'm not sure exactly. You'd pretty much have to take it up with Setsuna. Sailor Pluto."

"The green haired woman?" Mamoru nodded

"What happened to her? I was wondering about it. She seemed to have dissapeard."

"Who knows. She does it a lot."

"We're ready! Can we go to the circus now?" Both Mamoru and Quatre looked up at the two young girls. They were dressed and ready to go out. They were also the only ones down. Hotaru stood quietly by the door while Sagi looked like she was going to take off like a rocket.

"Oh, my…" Quatre looked at Mamoru. He was staring at Sagi in disbelief. She looked at him, smiled and ran to him.

"TOUSAN!!!" She started squeezing till he turned blue. Then she let go.

"Chibi-Usa?" He asked incredulous. She glared at him, then rolled her eyes.

"Sagi. My name is Sagi. I haven't been called Chibi in years."

"Sagi?" She nodded

"So? Can we go now?" Quatre smiled

"You should eat first." Sagi grabbed a pastry and tossed one absently to Hotaru who just barley caught it.

"We can eat on the way!" Suddenly something hit her on the head hard and she dropped her pastry.

"Always the thoughtless brat! Going off somewhere and not inviting me! Always trying to take Mamo-chans attention away from me! And always pigging out on other peoples food!" Usagi said from next to Sagi who was rubbing her head. Then Usagi smiled, "That's my Chibi-Usa!" She said hugging her tightly, "I've missed you so much!"

"That's new." Mamoru said while sweat dropping, "Usually she just yells at her.

"Let go you odango atama! And don't call me Chibi-Usa! It's…"

"I know. I heard. Sagi. But you'll always be my baby. And I won't let go!" Sagi looked at Usagi cling tightly to her, then looked at Mamoru for help.

"I really don't think she's going to let go Mamo-kun. Do something. She's whako!"

"Usa, dear, could you please let go of our daughter." Usagi looked at him and sighed.

"Alright. But I want to spend as much time with Chibi-me as possible! We don't bond! Ooooooo! More cakes!" She grabbed a couple of pastries and scarified them. Sagi walked over to Mamoru and whispered.

"What's wrong with her. Even for her she 'a acting kinda strange."

"I have no idea. She has actually been acting this way for the past week. Unusually hyper, hungry, and other things. She even keeps getting strange tastes." Just as he said that, she put one of the eggs in front of Mamoru on top of a pastry, then put some syrup on it.

"Mmmmm! That's good!" She looked at the stares, "What?"

"Oh, my god she's pregnant!" All heads turned to stare at Abdul who stood in the door way looking Usagi.

"What makes you think that?" Quatre asked, Abdul gave him a strange look.

"I'll ever forget when my sister was pregnant. Not as bad as she seems, but almost. You should have her checked out."

"Maybe best if Iria does it when she gets back. I don't think you'll want to answer a lot of questions about medical records at the Sank Kingdom General Hospital." Quatre spoke up.

"Your probably right." Usagi said absently, "I have been feeling really weird lately. Let's go to the circus too!" She said suddenly

"No, Usako. I think you should stay here for a while. At least until we get you checked out." She looked at him and pouted.

"Your no fun." Then she grinned, "Okay. I know how we can pass the time." With that she ran up the stares. Mamoru staring off after her.

"If I were you, I'd go after her. No telling what a psychotic prego girl will do." Mamoru looked from him to the stares, then, with a worried look, he bolted after his Usako.

"I think he got the wrong idea. He doesn't need to worry."

"You should have been more specific." Abdul gave him an odd look.

"Nothing specific about bein pregnant. My sis kept doing the most unpredictable things." Quatre just looked at him.

"Can we go now?" Sagi asked

"Yes!" Quatre said a little too quickly. Abdul cracked a grin. "Abdul, would you please stay until Iria gets back? I don't think it's a good idea to leave them here by them selves." Abdul gave a soft groan, but nodded nonetheless.

"GOODY!" Sagi jumped over to stand next to Hotaru.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot. I need to call someone. It will only take a minute." The three of them walked out of the dinning hall and into the living room. "If you want to you could start out. It looks like a nice day. The garage is right next door." He said pointing to the door as he picked up the vidphone receiver.

"Okay." Sagi said as she walked over t the door, Hotaru following. When they opened the door they found two people standing there. One had long white hair while the other had short bluish black hair. They looked at the two girls with confused looks.

"Who are you?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Sagi said

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I want to know who you are." He looked at the woman next to him. She shrugged. That's when Quatre came over.

"I couldn't get a hold of the…" He trailed off when he saw Milliard and Noin standing there. "I was just trying to call you two. What are you doing here?"

"We were told to come here by an old friend. She said it was important."

"Well, Wufei told me to tell you to meet us at the circus. I don't know why, only that it's important. He called you Wind." Noin and Milliard looked at each other, then back at Quatre.

"When?"

"Well, we were just heading there. I was going to talk to Trowa about it after his act." Milliard looked at the girls who had engaged in a whispered conversation and kept throwing glances at the two new comers.

"Them to?"

"No, I was going to let them enjoy themselves while we were talking."

"We'll go with you."

"Alright." Quatre turned to the girls who were still talking. Quatre had never seen Hotaru talk so much. Unless it was Sagi doing the talking. "Are girls coming or not?" He asked. Sagi looked up quickly.

"Finally?"

"Yes." He said smiling at her enthusiasm. They headed over to the garage while Noin and Milliard went to their black convertible. Quatre went inside and brought his red convertible out. He got out of the vehicle and opened the back and front passenger doors.

"Come on." He said. Sagi immediately took the back seat. He closed the door and looked at Hotaru who sat in front. She seemed to be blushing.

"BRING ME BACK SOME PRIZES SWEET HEART!!!!!!" Everyone looked up to see Usagi on the balcony that stood over the garage waving her hand and Mamoru coming out to drag her back in.

"Who in the heck is that?" Milliard asked as he pulled up next to Quatre.

"Uhh…long story." He said sweat dropping. He pulled out and drove off. With a shrug to Noin Milliard followed.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the circus. Quatre and Milliard found two goods pots and parked. Quatre got out and went to open up the doors for the girls, but they had already gotten out.

"So when does it start?" Sagi said looking around

"When does what start?" Quatre asked

"Your tall friends act silly." She said

"Oh, in a few minutes. Come on." They headed for the ticket booth.

"How many." The ticket vender asked absently. He looked up and a look of happy surprise came over his face.

"Quatre! What a nice surprise. I almost didn't think you would make it! Trowa keeps looking around for you. Also, Cathy is busy right now, so you can get to a seat with out a confrontation." Quatre smiled.

"Thank you Jake."

"No problem." Quatre paid for all five and they headed in.

"You didn't have to pay for us Quatre." Noin said

"It's alright, I don't min Miss Noin." HE replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Lucrezia. You should know that by now." Sorry, he said giving her a sheepish smile. They entered the biggest tent and found a seat at the top. The show was just starting. Trowa wasn't the first act. The strong man vs. the fat lady was. He proved his strength in this show by lifting the fat lady and carrying her across the room. Then some midget clowns came out and started harassing the strong man while he carried her back. Half way there he dropped her and started running after the midgets. Who, of course, would throw pies and spray him with seltzer bottles. The thoroughly irritated him. Finally chasing them out of the tent, he returned to the fat lady only to be assaulted by her for dropping her on her but. The show was so funny that even Milliard was laughing his head off.

Then the lion tamer came out. He did the usual tricks, then he had one lion climb on top of another. How he managed to train them to do that was a mystery, but they did it. He did a few more tricks then left. The clowns came and went, as well as the elephants, and finally it was Trowa and Catherine's turn to come out.

"Ladies and Gentleman! This is the act you have been waiting for! The usual performance by the lovely ambidextrous Catharine and the ever unwavering Trowa, will have a change."

As he introduced them, a light came on showing them. They wore their usual outfits.

Instead of Trowa just walking over and standing in front of the table like usual, he had his arms and legs strapped to it. Then it started to move in a circular motion while Trowa was strapped to it.

"As you can see, Trowa is being strapped down. When I press this button," HE pointed to a red button next to the table, "Trowa will start to slowly turn, and as it does so, Catharine will, as always, throw her knives at him! READY?" HE asked Catharine. She nodded. He looked at Trowa who just gazed off like he always did. As usual, the look unnerved the ring master. He stepped back and pressed the red button and Trowa slowly started to turn.

Catharine looked at her target and aimed her knife very carefully, watching as Trowa turn. She threw her knife, embedding it next to Trowa's face. A huge gasp came from the crowd. Sagi leaned forward in her seat so far she accidentally dropped her popcorn on the person in front of her. Catharine threw a few more knives and the act ended, or so they thought. The ringmaster came back up, but Trowa wasn't released, nor did he stop turning.

"Was that enough for you? DO you want more? Well, how about this! Catharine will throw one more knife, only this time, she will be blindfolded." A cheer from the crowd gave the ringmaster his answer. Catharine swallowed hard and turned back to her brother. Quatre on the other hand, looked shocked.

"Are they crazy?" He asked no one in particular. Milliard looked at him.

"Worried?" Quatre looked at him and nodded. HE couldn't feel out Catherine's emotions to see how well she thought about this, since there were so many people, so he was stuck watching the old fashioned way. On the edge of his seat. He looked over at the two girls. Sagi was looking intently at the scene below, while Taru looked as fearful as he did.

Catharine took one last look at her brother and had the blind fold out on.

Meanwhile, in the back of the tent, the lions were pacing their cages. Something was amis. A cloud of purplish smoke drifted over to the lion' cage. The lions all roared, trying to back away from the insidious cloud. It reached one lion, who tossed his head several times to get away. But in the end, the mist won over and the lion's eyes illuminated a slight gold glow.

They finished blindfolding Catharine. She stood quietly for a few minutes. The whole room was silent, watching, waiting. The minutes ticked by, Catharine raised her arm, Trowa rotated on the table, then, without warning, she threw the dagger! Quatre covered his eyes as Hotaru gasped in surprised shock. Suddenly every one around him cheered. He opened his eyes and saw the dagger two inches from his head. Catharine raised her hand to the crowed and waved. As they unshackled Trowa, Quatre ran from the stands to meet Trowa after the act. He didn't care if he ran into Catharine. Hotaru was the only one to notice him leave, since the others were more intent on cheering the act.

Quatre reached the back of the tent and waited for Trowa. He seemed to be the only one back there, which was pretty strange. He walked a little to get to the entrance to the main ring, that was when he heard it. A low growl. The sound of a hungry lion. He turned and saw the cages. He sighed. He didn't have to be so jumpy. Then he noticed something else. A lion was missing. There were supposed to be four lions. There were only three. Curious, he approached the cage. That's when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. Just in time to jump out of the way as it lunged at him. He turned to run, but the lion got to him first, slapping him on the side. He landed against a crate and another one fell on top off him. He tried to get out, but he couldn't. The lion started running at him.

"Raja! Stop!" Catherine's voice screamed out, and the lion was suddenly thrown to the side as Trowa ran into it.

"Raja! Stop!" Trowa commanded, yet the lion still did not listen. It jumped onto Trowa and tried to bite him. As he wrestled the lion Catharine ran into the center ring. Quatre watched as the lion started to over power Trowa. Wild thoughts coursed through his mind. He couldn't just watch as Trowa took on the giant beat, but he was trapped under the crate, he tried lifting his body, tried to get out from under it, but pain shot through his leg. As the lion started to overpower Trowa, Quatre started to panic. He tried harder and harder to get free but couldn't. Suddenly the lion threw Trowa into the wall and it charged for him. He lifted his head in time to see the lion jump. Emotions surged through Quatre as he saw his best friends peril, and something happened. Quatre started to glow a faint silver again, but this time, the crescent moon symbol appeared on his forehead with six points on the inside of the crescent. Each one glowed a different color. They flew off of Quatre's forehead and went different directions. A light green color hit Trowa in the forehead and he glew as well, only he glew green. The same color as his eyes. And where the point of light hit, a symbol appeared. It resembled the number four. With knew energy, Trowa dodged the lion as it leapt on the spot he used to be. Raja turned to him and Trowa saw Raja's eyes glow a faint gold color. A purple mist exited Raja's nostrils and the poor lion collapsed. As the light faded from both of them, Trowa ran to the fallen lion to see if he was all right.

"Is he okay?" Quatre asked as Trowa checked him.

"I'm not sure. He's still breathing." The ring master came into the back of the tent with Catharine following. He saw Quatre partially covered by the crate and Trowa checking the lion.

"What happened here?" He demanded, then he noticed a small pool of blood next to Quatre, "Oh, my god. Are you alright?" He hurried to help Quatre up. Trowa looked over at them and noticed the blood as well. He moved rather quickly to his friends' side. With both of them working together, they got the crate off.

"Are you okay Quatre?" Catharine asked worriedly as she walked over to them.

"I-I think so." He said as he was helped up.

"That's a relief, What happened?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on?" Sagi asked, Her, Taru, Milliard, and Noin came in. Both Noin and Milliard looked a little startled. Sagi and Taru both noticed that Quatre's arm was bleeding. He seemed to favor his whole right side. Trowa was helping to support him. "What happened?" Sagi asked as she ran over to Quatre, Hotaru next to her.

"I'll go get some help." The ring master said leaving the tent.

"Here, let me help with that." Hotaru said putting her hands on the wound. She concentrated slightly, and then she started to glow a little. The gash on his arm sealed and his whole right side glew the same color as her. When she stopped glowing, she collapsed, breathing hard. Both Quatre and Sagi knelt next to her.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked, more concerned for the girl, then amazed at her ability. She nodded briefly, but didn't get up.

"You sure Tar? This is the first time you've ever done something this big before. Hotaru looked up at her friend and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. Really." She flinched a little as her chest started to hurt a little, "I just need to rest, that's all."

"Cathy, can you find a place where she can rest?" Catharine nodded absently, "Thank you." He motioned for the other three to follow him. He directed them to his trailer. The other three pilots already there looking quite agitated.

Elsewhere…

"NO!" How could you be so careless? When I said to make it seem like an accident, I didn't mean one that could be prevented!" A raven haired woman, the same one from Quatre's sketch, screamed at seemingly no one. She wore a silver dress that clung to her sleek body, reminding someone of a striking snake.

"My apologies my liege." A voice rang out. A figure appeared out of nowhere. Her soft grayish purple hair was in a high ponytail, reaching her waist. She had soft silver eyes. Around her throat was a black choker with an amethyst stone. She wore a short brown leather skirt and the same kind of midriff shirt. She wore knee high brown lather boots; the very same person from Quatre's other sketch. "I promise t do better."

"You better. You know the usual penalties for failure in my sight, Miseirei."

"Yes."

"Good. Now that the moon child has given, intentional or not, the others the ability to tap into there dormant powers, we must stop them from gaining them fully. Before they can trigger them. I still need time to deal with the new developments. Where is your foolish sister?"

"I'm not sure."

"I want to see her. Find her."

"No need." A young girl appeared out of the shadows, silver hair, black outfit. The same girl who attacked yesterday.

"Naseirei. What are doing?"

"Nothing." She said stiffly

"Nothing? Then what was that attack? The one yesterday?"

"Oh, that. I wanted to speak with the moon child."

"And why would you want to do that?" The woman asked tersely

"Why else? I wanted to see if you are telling us the truth or not."

"You still wish to defy me?"

"Yes."

"If I didn't need you so badly, you would not be hear." She replied darkly, "I would have left you where I found you." The purple haired girl looked quickly from person to person.

"Please, my princess. Please, don't pay attention to the ramblings of the youth! Nasy does not understand what it is you have done for us."

"The only thing I understand is that she is using the real princess to her advantage." Naseirei said softly

"The real princess? You do not believe that I am who I say I am?"

"Oh, I believe you are who you are. I just don't understand other things."

"Like what, may I ask, is that?"

"Why should I tell you?" the woman glared at Naseirei.

"Go tend to my sister before I really get angry with you child. You are not to leave her site. Got it?"

"As you say, princess. I will tend to her, but not because you tell me to." Naseirei said softly as she dissapeard back inside the shadows.

"My apologies once again, My liege!" Miseirei said bowing before the woman. She glared darkly at Miseirei.

"The only reason I do not return her from whence she came, is that my sister needs her." _And if I can't control that brat of a child, all is lost for me. My plans will be ruined, and I will not succeed in my endeavors. My sister is very powerful, unlike me. This pitiful site before me is but just a pawn in my plans. She has yet to understand my true objective._ "I forgive her though. For now. See that she behaves. Remember my warning."

"Yes, princess." Miseirei dissapeard into a purple mist.

Keemew2: OKAY! I know, the whole thing at the beginning was kinda funny. How do you like the end? Is it too nasty a cliffhanger for you? Sorry if it is. It had to be. At least you got to find out who the extra people in Q-chan's sketches were/are/whatever. Any way, I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it. Do me a BIG favor and REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?


End file.
